La Agente Swan
by Flo pii ta Zz
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si te enamoraras de tu misión? ¿Qué harías, la cumplirías o salvarías la vida de quien amas dando la tuya? Yo ya tome mi decisión, solo te pido que tú hayas escogido bien la tuya" Bella Swan, la CIA y una mision, capturar a Edward Cullen. ExB
1. La Agente Swan

Y aquí empiezo de nuevo. Espero que les guste esta locura que se me ocurrió.

Y cualquier duda, queja, comentario… ya saben.

Y las familias son:

**_Los Cullen: _**Rose, Jasper, Edward y Carlisle, Esme

**Los Swan:** Reneé, Charlie, Emmet y Bella.

**Los Brandon**: Alice.

Sin más demora lean:

**Los personajes le pertenece a Sthephanie Meyer, pero la historia es mia y Edward también ^^**

_La Agente Swan_

_Si ya termino supéralo _

_Ya mañana todo parecerá _

_Como ayer, como ayer _

_Yo soy como un ave que acaba de volar _

_Ríete de eso y supéralo _

_Cuando despiertes todo será _

_Como Ayer, como ayer _

_No escuchas qué yo Estaré Bien? _

(So yesterday, Hilary Duff)

Summary:

¿Qué pasaría si te enamoraras de tu misión? ¿Qué harías, la cumplirías o salvarías la vida de quien amas dando la tuya como ofrenda? Yo ya tome mi decisión, solo te pido que tú hayas escogido bien la tuya.

Prefacio: 

Te he visto nuevamente con esa mirada insegura, con esos ojos llenos de preguntas y como si nada despejo tus dudas besándote dando pasó a lo único que debería importar, nosotros. Incluso ahora, después de tanto, sigo confirmandote que nosotros podemos enfrentar lo que sea, porque así es el amor. Tan bello, que te lleva lejos. Podrías hacer todo por él. Pero sin él no podrías hacer nada. Pero se hoy que amar, es entregar todo a la otra que se ama, incluso…tu vida.

Capítulo 1: Nueva misión.

**Bella POV.**

Desperté y claro lo primero que sentí fue que alguien me jalaba de los pies.

- Bella. Despierta. Vamos son las 7.40.- desperté frenética y miré la hora. 5.10 Alice…

- ¡Alice! Déjame dormir.- gruñí.

Claro, Alice como siempre ganó. Entre decidida a la sala dónde ya nos esperaba Ángela. Yo, agente de la CIA. Alice diseñadora de ropa, y Ángela abogada. Vaya casa de locos.

No me iba a dejar llevar por los pucheritos de Alice. Ni la mire y me senté enfurruñada, pero en eso me obligo a levantarla y me miró con cara de cachorrito mojado. No pude, la abrasé.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

- Bella.- dijo Aro-. Hola, tenemos una nueva misión para ti.

- Bien. Suéltalo.- dije. Estaba emocionada, hacia mucho que no me llamaban para una misión.

- Se que hace tiempo que no te damos una misión, esta vez tendrás que viajar a un pequeño pueblo, Forks. Iras a la casa de los Cullen por tres meses como su nana. Tu misión consiste en encontrar al culpable del asesinato de Lauren McCarty. Todas las pistas apuntan hacía ellos, el principal sospechoso es Edward Cullen.

- Yo…

- Ben te dará los detalles. – dijo y sin más se fue.

La tarde se me hizo pesada. Tenía mucho en que pensar, y muy poco tiempo. ¿Qué se escondía tras la mascara de ese hombre? ¿Cuántos más habrían muerto a manos de su pistola? ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Quién era su jefe, o el era su propio jefe? ¿Qué le había echo ella?

- Alice. Tiene al sospechoso… al que mató a…Lauren.- ya no podía más.

- Bella, Ya, está bien. No llores. Te quiero. No es necesario que me lo digas.

Alice me cuido bien. Me tapó con una manta azul y me puso una película. Me trajo café y chocolate. Reacción exagerada.

- Sabes, Rosalie Cullen Hale me contrató. Me voy a Forks.- dijo ella soltando lagrimitas.

- Alice, mi misión es en… ¡Forks!

- ¡AH!-gritamos las dos.

- Inseparables. ¿Oye, y Ángela?-pregunté.

-Con Ben. Y algo me dice que no va a volver esta noche.

- Uh.- dije, y si Alice lo decía así sería.

Pasamos la noche juntas riendo. Serían como las doce ya, entonces sentimos unos golpecitos en la puerta. Alice fue a abrir la puerta.

Alice se corrió y retrocedió, como asustada. Comenzó caminar un hombre vestido de negro al que no se veía el rostro con una pistola en mano.

- Manos arriba.- rugió. Su voz… yo la conocía. Oh.

Alice se quedo tiesa. Asustada.

Me acerque al hombre, no por nada era agente de la CIA, y le tiré un puñetazo. El muchacho me tomo las muñecas, me apuntó con la pistola al cráneo. Yo planeaba darle donde más le dolería, pero me soltó. Y comenzó a reírse descontroladamente.

- Ajajá. Se… la… creyeron.- dijo entre risas. Estaba tirado en el suelo riendo.

- ¡HOLA EMMET! ¿CUÁL ES TÚ PROBLEMA, IDIOTA?-gritó Alice furiosa.

- Vamos, Alice. Fue una broma.- dijo él, inocente.

- Que seas el hermano de mi mejor amiga no quiere decir que puedas hacer eso, Emmett Swan.- Alice le pegó una palmada en la cabeza y enfuruñada se sentó en el sillón a ver la película. Tomo un cojín y lo abrazó, luego tomó las cabritas y se las empezó a comer desesperadamente. Me reí. Pero Alice lo notó y me miró molesta. Sabía que Alice reaccionaba rara vez así, pero no le gustaban este tipo de bromas. Era pequeñita y se asustaba, pero que ella te asustara era diferente. O simplemente no era agente de la CIA.

Pero Alice no tardo en perder su enojo, es que estar molesto con Emmett es… imposible. Esa noche nos reímos como nunca. Como los quería…

**Alice POV.**

Comencé a saltar sobre la cama de Bella y a lanzarle cojines a ella para que despertase. Esto era entretenido.

- ¿Pero que rayos…?- gruñó.

Me reí.

- Es día de compras.- dije emocionada. Amaba ir de compras.

-¡NOO!- gritó y se tapó la cara con un cojín.

Esto no iba a ser fácil, así que tendría que usar… otros medios.

Me dirigí a la cocina y llené un cubo con agua y hielos.

Bella sonreía con los ojos cerrados, pensaba que había ganado. Pero en eso se equivocaba. Tome el cubo y lo vacié sobre ella. Se levantó de golpe respirando agitadamente. Me reí como nunca. Emmet tenía razón. Así se despierta a Bella.

- ¡Alice!- dijo enojada. Se veía tan graciosa. En eso llegó Emmet.

- ¡Chócala!- me dijo Emmett.- ¿Ves? ¡Funciona!

Emmett si que se río. Bella se paró furiosa y entro en el baño dando un portazo. Más risas.

Me acerque al closet de Bella y le saque unos pantalones blanco con un suéter calado y con efecto ribe y una polera blanca. Se iba a ver bien.(N/a Perfil)

Entre en mi pieza y busque un suéter amarillo con rombos y unos pantalones negros. Me metí a la ducha. (Perfil)

Cuando Bella salió de su cuarto no me miró solo se dirigió a la cocina. Entonces sonó un golpe metálico. Corrí a ver que pasaba, Bella estaba tirada en el suelo con un cuchillo justo al lado de su garganta. Todavía no entiendo como es que no la han matado aún en una misión.

Después de ayudarla a levantarse la mire con carita de perro mojado. Ella se aparto refunfuñando.

- ¡Buenos días! – dijo Emmet y nos abrazo, a Bella y a mi, con sus enormes brazos de oso.

A pesar de que odiaba ir de compras creo que finalmente intente disfrutar la salida porque mañana nos íbamos, Alice y yo, a Forks. Cuando Ángela se entero, nos dijo con algo de vergüenza que ella había encontrado una oferta en otra ciudad.

Intente aceptar la salida y comportarme ligeramente normal. Pero esto no era lo mío definitivamente.

A la noche fue un escándalo de lo mejor. Alice preparó una noche de chicas, bueno con Emmett. Pero no estaba tan segura si él contaba como chico.

La pasamos entre risas. Y cuando llegó la mañana Alice estaba que feliz y triste, y Emmett sacándonos la pena con su bromas.

------------------------------------------- Avión…

Sabía que ya estábamos por llegar, lo cual me pareció estupendo. Abajo se veían los paisajes mas maravillosos que podías esperar, pero aún así me parecía todo tan…verde.

Cuando llegamos Alice no paró de saltar junto a mí gritándome. Se suponía que alguien de la compañía nos esperaría ahí. De reojo vi que Alice hablaba por teléfono.

- Bella, vendrán en una hora más. Por lo que estaba pensando en…- dijo mirando con esa carita de perrito mojado.

- En ir a tomar un café espero.- me miró raro, pero luego lo aceptó. Esto se ponía raro.- ¿No habrás tenido una visión?

- No…- dijo inocentemente. Caminamos a la cafetería guiadas por planos.

- OH. Bella ¿por favor?- me zamarreó cuando vio una tienda de pañuelos.

- Voy a coger un puesto en la cafetería mientras tanto.- dije ya alejándome.

- Gracias.- dijo y se fue corriendo.

Camine a la cafetería a paso relajado, pero repentinamente algo me impulso hacía atrás.

Cuando abrí los ojos me tope de llenó con dos perlas verde esmeralda.

* * *

**Se me hace que y a saben quien es ¿no?**

**Bueno espero que les guste este primer capítulo.**

**Y ya saben el resto, aventura, mucha emoción, risas y romance. **

**Loa verdad es que lo empecé a escribir hace tiempo pero no**

**Me animaba. Espero que les guste esta…introducción.**

**Porque... Ustedes no han visto nada ^^**

**Bueno dejen sus reviews (claro si quieren ver el resto.)**

**Besitos**

**Florenciita**


	2. Una Locura

Me encantaría darles las gracias por apoyarme. La verdad cuando subí el fic tenía la impresión de que nadie lo leería. Pero aquí están ustedes, haciéndome más feliz cada día. La verdad quiero darle la gracias a todos.

A Rosii que ya tiene un recodito de mi corazón.

A valivali a quien adoro.

A kati-c9 y las dos ocupantes de sus cuenta que me enseñaron este lugar donde no habían restricciones para mi imaginación. No puedes pasar toda la clase de filosofía escribiendo historias, y la de ingles y la de mate… y… bueno.

A Rei Hino Cullen que también esta en mi corazoncito

A Franncisca Cullen que me saco una sonrisa, tuve que explicarle a mucha gente porque sonreía tan feliz. ^^

Y bueno espero que les guste. ¡Nos vemos abajo!

**Lean y suspiren:**

_**La Agente **__**Swan**_

_Tus hermosos ojos miran fijamente directamente a los míos  
Y algunas veces pienso que llegaras tarde esta noche  
Y no se porque  
Quiero estar donde sea que tu estés  
Quiero que estés donde…._

Tu aquí, tus ojos miran a los míos  
Entonces bebe, hazme volar  
Mi corazón nunca se ha sentido de esta manera antes  
Estoy mirando a través de tus…  
Estoy mirando a través de tus ojos.

(Beautiful Eyes, Taylor Swift)

Capítulo1: Una locura

**Edward POV.**

Estaba sumido totalmente en mis pensamientos caminando por el aeropuerto.

Tenía que ir a buscar a la nueva nana. La anterior había tenido que ir de urgencia a Mendoza porque su hija de treinta años estaba enferma. Era algo grave, y a pesar de que Carlisle se había ofrecido tratarla, era imposible trasladarla, por lo que Carlisle la visitaría cada dos semanas.

Según sabía la muchacha tenía mi edad, y venía acompañada de su mejor amiga. La cual casualmente sería la diseñadora de Rose. Esme había insistido en dejarles un cuarto, y claro ahora cada una tenía un cuarto conectado al otro.

Pero tenía pena de la pobre victima de Rose, ya había despedido a otras siete chicas. Y dudaba que esta fuese la excepción.

Alce la vista al techo cansado. Este iba a ser un día muy largo. Sentí que algo me impedía avanzar pero intente continuar mi camino. Entonces mientras bajaba la vista vi como el suelo se me aproximaba peligrosamente.

Pero algo atrajo mi atención, durante esa milésima de segundo me olvide de todo. Unas esferas chocolate me envolvían. En ese momento me sentí de una manera…inexplicable. Sus ojos no me permitían desviar la mirada, entonces supe que si esos ojos ya no me miraban me moría. Eran tan perfectos, tan amables. Me parecían hechos por un artesano, por un dios. Miles de suaves hileras nos unían por el tiempo y el espacio. No sabía que estaba pasando, pero no necesitaba nada más. Podría haber dejado de comer, respirar o saltar de una torre y seguir viviendo si esos ojos me miraban, me envolvían. Los quería. Quería estar así para siempre, por siempre, toda una eternidad observándolos. Descifrando el misterio que escondían, preguntándome porque estaban volviéndome loco. Por me gustaban tanto, porque los necesitaba…

Pero todo lo que sube tenía que caer. Nos estrellamos contra el suelo, quedando yo sobre… ¿Qué? Mire su rostro apartando la mirada de sus ojos contra mi voluntad. Sobre una chica. Sentí miles de hormiguitas, como suaves corrientes eléctricas, que invadían mi cuerpo pegado al de ella. Repentinamente la expresión de la chica cambió bruscamente para mirarme ceñuda. Esperaba que me parara. Pero algo me molesto de su expresión ¿por qué me miraba así? Me molestó, yo no tenía la culpa de que no mirara por dónde iba.

- ¿Podrías…quitarte?- dijo ella mordaz pero aún así su voz era dulce.

- ¿Por qué esperabas que lo hiciera?- le pregunte estúpidamente. Quería ver su rostro molesto.

- Por que si no te corro yo.- dijo y a pesar que me parecía que no iba a poder con mucha gracia me tomó por los brazos y nos hizo girar de tal forma que ella quedara sobre mí. Eso no me lo esperaba. Ella me sonrió satisfecha.

- Podrías habérmelo pedido siquiera.- le regañe.

- Podrías haberte quitado primero.- respondió. Este juego se podía jugar de dos. _Que infantil Edward…_

- Podrías haberte fijado por donde ibas.- ataqué.

- Tú me chocaste.- dijo ella comenzando a perder la paciencia.

_-_ Tú eres la que estaba bajo de mí, no es mi culpa.- dije. Los dos ya nos habíamos parado y nos mirábamos fijo tratando de descifrarnos el pensamiento mutuamente.

- Y tu él que estaba sobre mi.- abrí la boca para regañar pero…- Por lo tanto lo lógico es que si tu estabas sobre mi tu chocaste conmigo impulsándome contra el suelo. Entonces si tu te hubieses fijado por dónde ibas nada de esto habría pasado y te hubieras ahorrado el mal trago. Y si me perdonas tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer.- Entonces dejándome ahí parado como un completo inútil.

Res pire hondo y con todo dándome vueltas me dirigí a la cafetería a esperar a que llegaran las chicas.

Deberían estar llegando en este momento. Algo comenzó a vibrar en mi bolsillo.

-_¿Diga?- _contesté.

_- Hola, soy Alice Brandon. Usted es… ¿Edward Cullen?_

_- Si, el mismo. ¿Dónde las espero?_

_- ¿Dónde esta su coche?- _preguntó la chica desde la otra línea divertida.

_- Esta en….- _le expliqué el lugar.

_- Lo veo dentro de poco. _

_- ¿Cómo sabré quienes son?_

_- Ya verá.- _dijo.

_- Pero…- _pero ya era muy tarde, porque me habían cortado. Me dirigí resignado al auto.

Me volteé hacia el aeropuerto y vi dos chicas se acercaban. Una tenia el pelo cortito color azabache y la otra… no podía ser. Esa chica de pelo castaño venía entre risas alegres. Era la mima loca de la cafetería. ¿Qué hacia aquí? Se estaban acercando directamente hacia mí.

La del pelo corto apunto hacia mí y la otra miro y se paró en seco. Le regañó a la otra. La de pelo azabache que era más bajita negó con la cabeza y tiro de la loca. Estoy no podía estar pasando. Me había peleado con mi propia nana, o quizás con la diseñadora de Rose. Y eso podía llegar a ser peligroso, muy peligroso.

- Hola.- dijo alegremente la de pelo azabache justo cuando depositaba un beso en mi mejilla.- Tu debes ser Edward Cullen.- me sonrió. Mientras la otra chica seguía con la misma expresión de desconcierto en el rostros., por mi parte me esforcé por ser amable.

- Hola.- también le sonreí.- Y tú debes ser…

- Alice Brandon.- me di cuenta inmediatamente de que esta chica era muy segura de si misma y algo hiperactiva. Por lo menos ahora sabia que ella era la diseñadora y la otra la nana. Para mi mala suerte, tendría que soportar mucho más a la chica de pelo castaño.

- Bella Swan.- dijo la loca con voz dulce pero contenida. Me tendió la mano y cuando la estrechamos sentí otra vez ese estúpido hormigueo. Ella no iba a dejar que yo arruinara su día, pero aún así sus mejillas tenían un bonito color rojo.. Bueno, ella tampoco me lo arruinaría a mí.

Una vez que logre meter todas las maletas de Alice, la cual me agrado al minuto, me senté al volante y oí como las dos cuchicheaban. Bella llevaba el ceño fruncido y la otra con expresión divertida le explicaba algo. Repentinamente Alice empezó a someterme a una cantidad imposible de preguntas. Este sería largo, muy largo.

**Bella POV.**

No tenía ni idea que diablos hacia ese tonto ahí. Pero lo odiaba, primero por Lauren y luego porque era un idiota con letras mayúsculas. Aún así era muy guapo, uno sin cerebro.

Su casa me dejo atónita, parecía más una mansión, pero aún así la casa era hermosa. Rodeada de árboles y escaleras. Alice me zamarreó.

Por dentro era aún mejor una mezcla del pasado y el presente. Una mezcla perfecta. Cuando llegamos una mujer de pelo café se me acercó sonriente, mediría poco más que yo.

- Tú debes ser… Bella Swan. Bienvenida.- dijo y me abrazó. Una vez que me soltó mire que Alice hablaba con los ojitos brillosos con un chico bien alto de pelo rubio y ojos color miel. Ambos se miraban así, con un brillo especial.

- Algo me dice que mi hermano ya encontró su otra mitad.- escuche que alguien decía por hay bajito, era una voz aterciopelada.

- Eso parece, me alegro.- dije y me volteé a ver quien lo decía y me encontré con Edward, por un momento sus ojos verdes me envolvieron.

El chico rubio resulto ser el hermano gemelo de la chica que había contratado a Alice, Jasper. Y Rose, la hermana gemela, era una chica orgullosa y vanidosa. Carlisle era el padre de todos y el esposo de la mujer de pelo castaño, Esme. Resultó ser que todos eran muy simpáticos a excepción de Edward.

El resto del día fue una mezcla de presentaciones y decoraciones. Preparar nuestras piezas que eran muy grandes y estaban conectadas.

Decidí salir a conocer un poco la casa y Esme se ofreció, me parecía demasiado buena para poder haber cometido un crimen, pero suele ocurrir que las apariencias engañan (nótese el sarcasmo) La casa era grande y el pato perfectamente decorado. A lo lejos vi que una cabeza azabache caminaba junto con una rubia. Me alegraba de que ese par se llevaran tan bien, pero no podía pasar, Alice podría terminar herida. Más tarde Esme se disculpo y tuvo que irse yo me quede paseando por ahí.

Sentí el sonido de un piano y me acerque a la casa siguiendo la hermosa melodía. Entré en una enorme sala y ahí estaba Edward tocando una melodía hermosa. Me quede boquiabierta escuchando mientras me acercaba poco a poco.

Una vez que estuve a su lado espere a que la canción terminara. Él aún no notaba mi presencia. Cuando termino le dije maravillada y con gran esfuerzo por mi parte de su talento. Entonces el pareció sorprendido y alabado.

Pero luego me miró ceñudo pensando que solo jugaba.

- Eres increíble…- dije y me fui.

* * *

**Espero que les guste y lamento que sea tan corto, pronto los alargo ^^**

**Y no se angustien por Emmett que ya llegará en una de sus locuras ^^ **

**Ahora solo pido Reviews.**

**Y claro que habrá muchas risas y cosas por el estilo. **

**Besiitos.**

**Los quiere…**

**Florenciita, una loca más.**


	3. El jardinero mecánico

Muchas gracias por todos sus bellísimos review. La verdad es que me ponen muy, muy feliz. Y le doy las gracias a mi Fran. Ella sabe porqué. Y está semana, quizás (solo quizás) no te mate. Es una especie de fábrica de ideas personal.

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, pero esta desquiciada idea es mía.**

**La Agente** **Swan**

_Camino abajo esta calle llena de gente_

_Mirando a todos pero yo_

_Todo el mundo haciéndolo por mí_

_A veces me puedo molestar_

_Pero a veces no_

_Espera un momento solo olvídalo_

_Toda la presión que tengo_

_A veces siento que me estoy volviendo loca_

(Going Crazy, Ashley Tisdale)

Capítulo 3: El jardinero mecánico

Llegué cargada de cientos de bolsas. Como pude llamé a la puerta. Estaban muy pesadas. Yo aún no me explicaba como era que me habían aceptado para la CIA, si yo carecía de equilibrio y fuerza, pero era muy buena descubriendo acertijos, pero ni hablar de adivinanzas. Vi que en el patio había un hombre con jeans y una polera verde llena de pasto y tierra. Supuse que sería el nuevo jardinero.

- Yo te ayudo.- dijo Edward quitándome unas cuantas bolsas, quién me había abierto la puerta. Me hubiese encantado llevarle la contraria, pero las bolsas pesaban demasiado. Deje todo sobre la mesita de la cocina.

- Gracias.- le dije contra mi voluntad a Edward, se le escapó una sonrisita.

Preparé un almuerzo perfecto, de esos que solo se ven en la televisión. Esme había insistido en que me sentará con ellos y no podía negarme. Tenía planeado darme una semana para ganarme su confianza.

Cada vez que nos sentábamos a comer Edward me miraba fijo, pero hoy estaba harta. Le mire fijo y él a mí, sus ojos eran verdes y me miraban divertidos, parecían duros, pero poco a poco se fueron volviendo más suaves. Había empezado a juntar las cejas, le estaba ganado. Sonreí de forma involuntaria, resultaba muy divertida su cara de concentración absoluta. Ya veríamos quién apartaba los ojos primero, claramente no iba a ser yo. Había, oculto ahí entre todas las cosas que contaban sus ojos, una pizca de soledad y de ansia.

- Hola a todo el mundo.- dijo una voz estruendorosa que yo hubiese reconocido en cualquier lugar. Me giré hacia la puerta bruscamente y luego me paré.

- ¿Emmett?- dije sorprendida, llevaba unos jeans y una polera verde llena de pasto y tierra.- ¿Qué- haces-aquí?

- Trabajo aquí. Soy el nuevo jardinero y mecánico de los Cullen.- dijo sonriendo como un niño pequeño.

- ¿Qué tú qué?- esto no podía estar pasando. No, debía de estar soñando.

Emmett se rió y me abrazo dejándome cubierta de pasto. Saludo a todos uno por uno, como si los conociera de toda la vida. Le tendió la mano a Jasper pero justo cuando iban a dárselas, Emmett chocó contra el vaso de Rose, sentada junto a Jasper, que se derramo y…

- ¿Qu-é?- dijo Rose mirando su falda cubierta de jugo de…frutilla.- Estúpido grandullón cara de ogro…Shrek. ¿Es que no piensas?

- Yo… -

Pues, claro que no.- dijo Rose y le tiró de la polera dejando sus caras a solo un par de centímetros- Más vale que te fijes por dónde vas, que si no vas a desear no haber nacido. ¿Te quedo claro?

- Uy, que miedo, Barbie. Mira, si estoy TEMBLANDO.-dijo Emmett sin poder contenerse. Rose le sonrió y le estampo un pedazo de puré en la cara. Y entonces se fue dignamente.

Emmett se quedo un segundo inmóvil, y luego agarró una servilleta y se limpió.

- Estúpida rubia sin cerebro.- murmuro. Menos mal que, al parecer, nadie lo escucho. Luego se acerco a…

- Tu debes ser…- insinuó mi estúpido hermano mirando a...

- Edward Cullen.- dijo él tendiéndole una mano.

- Ah. Tú debes ser el sospechoso de asesinato que busca Bella.- Edward lo miró confundido- Es que, ya sabes, trabaja para la CIA.

En ese momento me quede petrificada mientra lo torturaba con la mirada. ¿Cómo se le ocurre decirle al tipo malo que lo está buscando la CIA? Emmett. Lo iba a matar, lo iba a matar. No reaccioné a decir nada. Todos en la sala me miraban curiosos, sorprendidos y esperando que dijera algo. Emmett me miró con el fantasma de su sonrisa aún en los labios.

- OH. Era una misión secreta. Rayos, Bella. Se me escapó. Bueno ustedes pueden hacer como que jamás escucharon esto. Ustedes guardaran el secreto. Y, a ti.- dijo señalando a Edward- te voy a tener bien de cerca. A mi hermana no la tocas. Ten a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más.- Edward me miró inquisidor, sabía que iba a tener que darle una explicación luego. Pero si no sacaba a Emmett de ahí quizás se le ocurriera dar la ubicación del los archivos federales de . o quizás quien sabe qué.

- Me lo llevo un minuto ¿si?- dije soltando una risa nerviosa y sonriendo forzadamente.

Lo jalé hasta la cocina. Y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Le grité. Estaba furiosa, fuera de mis cabales. Me miraba con esos ojitos de cachorro arrepentido, con el rabo entre las piernas.

- OH, no. No me mires así. Está vez no va a funcionar Emmett. ¿Es que intentas que me despidan? Emmett, ¿por qué?- le dije ya más relajada, pero respirando agitadamente.

- Lo siento, es solo que te extraño mucho. ¿A quien le tiraría cubos de agua helada en la mañana cuando no quiere levantarse?- me dijo inocente. Escuche una risita desde la puerta. Edward estaba recostado contra la puerta con una expresión divertida.

- Hablamos luego, Emmett.- dije y él se fue, no sin antes darme una última mirada de arrepentimiento. En el fondo ya lo había perdonado.

Con lentitud me giré hacía Edward quien tenía las cejas enarcadas. ¿Qué le iba a decir? Escuche un estruendoroso sonido, como el de una silla al caer al suelo, fuera de la cocina. Emmett. Me tapé la cara con las manos.

- Perdón.- dijo Emmett.

Edward se largo a reír. Y yo termine soltando una también.

- Tu hermano es algo desastroso. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?- dijo él acercándoseme.

- Si, pero creo que no que haría sin él.- me miró confundido.- No importa lo triste o enojado que estés con él, siempre te roba una sonrisa.

- Lo quieres mucho.- no era una pregunta. Sonreí, era cierto.

- Creo, aunque por ahora se difícil de creer, que algún día le voy a a gradecer que esté aquí. A pesar de haber dicho todo ese disparate, manchar a Rose de jugo de Frutillas…

- Grave error.- me interrumpió Edward.

-…, de romper algo allá adentro y de provocar que casi me despidan, si ya no lo hicieron.- termine con un suspiro.

Hablábamos todo esto mientras levantábamos los platos sucios de la mesa.

- Algún día te preguntaré de que hablaba Emmett.- dijo el mirando hacia el techo, pensando.

- Gracias.-dije

- ¿Va?- estaba distraído, pero ahora tenía su atención.

- Por ayudarme con los platos.- le aclaré.

- No ha sido nada.- me sonrió, que bonita sonrisa era esa. _Bella, no te relaciones con el enemigo… ¡Bah! Cállate. _Me contradecí a mí misma.

_- Y sooon tan bonitas estas floreees, que crecen junto a mi casaa. Oh, Oh. Y crecen tan aaltas, en las praderas y alimentan mis sueeños . Sooon de tantoos colores, lilas y rosas. Me las regala mi novio, en un díaaa de priimavera en que floreeece el amor…- _Escuche una voz masculina desde afuera. Emmett, lindo, lindo Emmett. Suspire y sentí que Edward ahogaba una risita.

- Te veo luego, Bella.- dijo y se fue todavía sonriente.

------------------------------------------------------------

Esa tarde supe que necesita saber más. Quería saber en que me estaba metiendo. Pedí a los Cullen que me prestaran una computadora, ya se que las nanas no hacen esto generalmente, pero Esme me lo ofreció. Y yo le metí una chiva (mentira) para usarlo con urgencia.

En el poco tiempo que tenía revise todo el computador de Esme, pero no encontré nada sospechoso, absolutamente nada. Quizá, solo quizá, Esme no sabía nada de lo que Edward había echo. Pero el ya pagaría, lo metería tras las rejas para no verlo nunca más. _Nunca, es mucho tiempo ¿no crees? Edward…_

Alice siempre tan saltarina no tardo en molestarme con salir de compras, y claro, cinco minutos y ya te tiene bajo su poder. Me tironeó, hasta que salí con ella, me peino y vistió. Quién me manda a aceptar tal maltrato.

Pero, ya sabes, lo que ella dice se hace. Salí corriendo de la casa hasta el coche de Alice, si no quería que ella me matase tenía que apurarme. Justo cuando pensaba que había salido intacta choque de lleno con Edward. Estaban tan fríos, inexpresivos, duros sus ojos. Me había enfrentado a millones de asesinos sin tener miedo alguno, pero por alguna razón su mirada me asustó. Si las miradas matasen, esta me habría matado.

* * *

**Espero les guste.. Y cualquier queja duda o aplausoso ;)**

**ya saben... por la esperanza de los 20n reviews!!**

**Besiitos**

**Florenciita, una loca más**


	4. Espías

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a mi gran amiga Steph (como si la conociera) Stephanie Meyer. Pero como espero que sepan esta loca historia solo habría podido ser creada por mí. Bueno y en el caso de que me demore en sacar el otro capítulo no duden, la razón es que los del manicomio me atraparon y ahora no me queda mas remedio que activar la cosa antincendios y cuando reine el caos, volver a fugarme. Pero me parece que mi plan no va a funcionar. Y si usted. fuera tan amable de mandarme sugerencias de escape… **

**No los entretengo más para que lean…**

**Aviso de seguridad nacional: No nos hacemos responsables de cualquier efecto secundario producido por la lectura de este Fic. Entre los posible efectos secundarios podemos ver la diabetes, la locura grado 6, el Visio extremo, ceguera parcial, cuiquez (de la palabra cuico),osteoporosis, obesidad, esquizofrenia entre otros. **

**AsociacióndeVisiadosAnonimosdeFicsdelAutorLoco(AVAFAL)** : en caso de que sufra de Visio de cualquier grado puede recurrir a nuestros centros de ayuda ubicados en todo el mundo. Usted siempre será bienvenido. Para contactarnos solo debe enviar un correo al autor de este Fic. Y de inmediato uno de nuestros funcionarios se pondrá en contacto con usted…

**La Agente Swan**

Capítulo 4: Espías

**Edward Pov.**

Lo que Emmett había dicho me había dejado confundido. ¿Bella trabajaba para la CIA? No eso era imposible. Si no, no podría ser ella a quien yo espiaba, Una agente de la CIA no hace lo que ella hizo. No, solo debía ser que Emmett estaba molestando y entre eso salió este tema. Por lo menos así esperaba que fuese, si no todo sería diferente….

Pero, los jardineros no hacen eso… ¿no?

Me encamine directo al auto sin dudarlo ni un minuto, tendría que investigar más cosas de las que creía. Alice me dirigió una mirada ceñuda cuando se cruzó conmigo. Pero no pudo mirarme así mucho rato porque Rose la llamaba desde afuera. Mi vida era complicada y rara vez me relacionaba con alguien fuera de mi familia. Pero tenía la certeza de que a partir de hoy mi vida habría cambiado, y no lo decía solo por Bella. Si no por Alice, algo me decía que ella era mucho más astuta de lo que se veía. Pero por alguna razón esto no me preocupo.

Mi trabajo ya era casi una tradición familiar, partió con mi tatarabuelo y hoy yo seguía con la tradición. Mi abuelo siempre nos había contado miles de historias de sus misiones a Jasper, a Rose y a mí. Todas hablaban de una compañía rival, la CIA. El abuelo nos había dicho que en un momento había sido su compañía más importante que la CIA, pero esta había jugado sucio para poder ser la investigadora más grande. Como todos los niños nos sentábamos en torno a él y lo mirábamos con los ojitos relucientes a la espera de la historia. Algunas nos hacían reír y otras dejaban a la pobre Rose llorando, pero nosotros la abrazábamos unas veces y otras nos burlábamos. El abuelo nos contaba historias maravillosas, llenas de acción y risas. Y cuando él hablaba, podía sentir la brisa del mar o escuchar el soplido del viento. Pero también nos contaba de una chica maravillosa, era una chica en apariencia torpe pero que era muy dulce, la abuela. Mi abuela formaba parte de la CIA y mi abuelo y ella se habían enamorada espiando al otro. Al principio me pareció un amor imposible, pero ese día el abuelo nos dijo: "_Lo imposible es solo eso que nosotros mismos vemos imposible. Mas si miras con el corazón, todo es posible. Incluso lo imposible…"_ Cuando el abuelo nos contaba acerca de cómo se conocieron la abuela y él, se sentaban juntos y la abuela le recordaba esos pequeñitos detalles que la mente del abuelo ya no era capaz de recordar. Mis abuelos se miraban con tanta ternura, con tanta devoción, con tanto amor…

Sentí un cosquilleo en el pecho y baje la mirada. Bella. Le miré frío. Lo que ella había echo era algo imperdonable, algo cruel. Ella parecía confundida, pero yo no me las tragaba. Todos eran iguales, primero te decían que eras su mejor amigo y cuando ya te tenían comiendo de la palma de la mano, te aplastaban como a un insecto. No sentían nada, te tomaban por la espalda y lo hacían cuando menos te lo esperabas, yo ya no iba a caer una segunda vez. No otra vez…

Bella se alejo de mí, y cuando sentí el rugido del motor arrancar me puse en marcha. Me acerque a la cochera que **parecía** normal. Parecía. La entrada a mi oficina de contactos tenía que estar en un lugar que aparentara ser parte natural del paisaje, algo que no llamará mucho la atención, pero a su vez algo que nadie quisiese tocar. Al final de la cochera había un barril de petróleo bastante sucio. Lo aparté y ahí, como siempre, había una rendija que podría haber sido un conducto de ventilación. Giré la llave y entre. La computadora analizó mi huella digital y mi ojo. Solo entonces entre a mi pequeña oficina, que no era tan pequeña.

La caja fuerte, las armas y sus respectivas balas, estantes repletos de libros, varios archivadores y una computadora sobre mi preciado escritorio.

Me senté cómodamente y mire la pantalla del computador. Introducí el nombre: ISABELLA MARIE SWAN. Inmediatamente se habría frente a mí un arsenal de información. Apreté la casilla familia. _Padre: Charlie Swan. Madre: Renné Swan. _Revisé a ambos sujetos y resultó ser que el padre de Isabella era policía y la madre estaba casada con un jugador de béisbol. Curiosa familia. Ninguno tenía antecedentes mayores. _Hermanos: Emmett Swan._

¿Emmett? ¿No sé llamaba así el jardinero? Revise su información pero no había nada relevante. Se suponía que debía estar estudiando en Harvard. ¿Cómo es qué había logrado ingresar a Harvard? Vamos, yo conocía ese dicho de no juzgues al libro por su portada, pero… ¿Emmett?

Me quedé un rato mas analizando posibles casos, razones, resultados y otras cosas. Pero cuando ya me aburrí de esperar empecé a leer un libro cualquiera.

_Romeo:_ _Habla. ¡Oh! ¡Habla otra vez ángel resplandeciente!… Porque esta noche apareces tan esplendorosa sobre mi cabeza como un alado mensajero celeste ante los ojos extáticos y maravillados de los mortales, que se inclinan hacia atrás para verle, cuando él cabalga sobre las tardas perezosas nubes y navega en el seno del aire. _

_Julieta:- ¡Oh Romeo, Romeo! ¿Por qué eres tú Romeo? Niega a tu padre y rehusa tu nombre; o, si no quieres, júrame tan sólo que me amas, y dejaré yo de ser una Capuleto. _

Julieta y Romeo. ¿Es que los libros no podían hablar de otra cosa que no fuera amor? Lancé el libro limpiamente hasta una mesita.

Bella y Alice andaban por ahí en la casa. Bella cocinando y Alice mostrando las nuevas telas a Rose. Este Fin De Semana Bello saldría el día sábado, la pregunta era ¿a dónde?

--------------------------------------------

Cuando llego el día, Bella salió de la casa luego de prepararnos desayuno, pero ella no se iba a ir así como así. Tome mi Volvo de ventanillas oscuras de tal forma que nadie pudiese ver quien iba dentro, y la seguí.

Siguió la carretera, y pasó por un puente y avanzó sin basilar ni un momento. Esto parecía demasiado fácil para tratarse de una asesina en serie. El camino era largo, y la carretera aun estaba rodeada de árboles.

Ella había puesto una bomba y solo por un poco de dinero, y ¿qué pasaba con esas dos personas que habían muerto, que no habían podido huir del fuego? Ella había aparecido como un ángel en las sombras, en medio del humo. Pero cuando mire su ropa, supe que no era una chica cualquiera. No podía recordar el rostro de ella, solo recordaba un dolor punzante en la pierna y luego una profunda oscuridad.

Tenía claro que estaba siendo muy prejuicioso, pero como no serlo, Sé que no puedo, ni debería pensar eso de ella sin tener todas las pruebas como para saber que Bella había cometido tal delito. Además, todo esto estaba siendo demasiado fácil, más de lo normal.

Y justo cuando pensaba que ella no me descubriría dio una curva demasiado amplia y repentina, casi sin alcanzar a señalizar. Fue algo demasiado improvisado. La seguí un tanto más sigiloso, más precavido. Deje que varios autos me adelantaran, pero no los suficientes para perderla de vista. Ella siguió su camino. Repentinamente doblo por una pequeña callejuela,

Entonces supe que el juego de velocidad había comenzado. Esta no se me escapaba. No, esta no.

La perdí súbitamente de vista, y apreté el acelerador a fondo, mientras seguía por las calles infinitas. Siempre veía la cola del auto antes de que desapareciera por completo. Sentía el ronroneo lento de auto y el choque del viento con fuerza. Doblé por la esquina siguiente y la vi doblar en otra callejuela. La seguí tan rápido como pude y entonces vi su dinosaurio perderse entre un centenar de autos, trate de adelantarme pero era casi imposible. Había tantos, cada uno más cerca del otro. ¿Pero, si ella iba justo enfrente mío como era que tantos autos se habían puesto frente al suyo en tan poco tiempo?

La respuesta llego tan pronto como termine de hacer la pregunta. Ella me había engañado en mí propio juego. Y yo no podía haberme equivocado de auto. Tenía que haber otra respuesta. ¿Pero, cuál?

Seguí con la mirada las calles que podían haber, esas por las que había podido doblar, pero eran muchas. Pero lo que ella buscaba era una vía rápida para esconderse, una calle pequeña. Nada muy lleno, algo espacioso y casi vacío, una calle donde ella pudiese andar tan rápido como se le antojara. Una calle como esa que se encontraba a mi izquierda. El único problema era que tendría que ir contra el tránsito.

Empecé a doblar mirando que nada pasase, pero estas eran calles muy concurridas a pesar de los pocos habitantes que tenía Forks. Pero esta era mi misión, y ninguna chica como Bella Swan iba a arruinármela y menos ganarme en mi propio juego. Un juego en el que él más veloz ganaba.

Doblé casi sin mirar, sentí las bocinas y el sonido de las llantas al deslizarse. Una vez a salvo, volví a apretar el acelerador a fondo. Había acertado, esta calle estaba casi vacía y era una vía rápida y segura. No tenía calles secundarías, lo cual era una desventaja para ella, pero para mí esto era una ventaja inigualable. Corrí veloz através de las calles con mi preciado Volvo. No tarde en salir a una calle más grande la cual me llevo a unas casas hermosas. Miré cada uno de las casas hasta que encontré el dinosaurio de Bella. Me estacione unas casas más allá y marqué el número de Tanya.

_- ¿Alo? Tanya. Necesito que me digas quien vive en esta casa.- _le dicté la dirección a mi secretaria. Esta chica trataba de seducirme constantemente pero a decir verdad yo no le daba mucha importancia. A pesar de todo, siempre le contestaba de modo caballeroso. Tanya era una chica guapa pero era incomparable con B… otraschicas.

_- Claro. Espera un momento.- _Escuchaba como ella tecleaba._- Charlie Swan. E…_

_- Gracias, Tanya.-_ Le corté.

¿Charlie Swan? Su padre. Ella solamente estaba visitando a su padre. Quizás había exagerado un poquito la situación. _¿Nada más "un poquito"?_ Bueno, tal vez no tan poquito. ¿Pero, sí solo quería ver a su padre, por qué me había sorteado todo el camino?

Me volví a casa y me senté a ver tele por un rato. Sin embargo no estaba poniendo atención al programa. Mi pensamientos divagaban. Bella era todo un lío. No llegaría hasta mañana y yo no sabía si ella podía hacer algo entre ese entonces. Tenía que actuar, pero antes necesitaba pensar. Estar solo y descansar para procesar todo esto. Por otro lado estaba mi hermano, Jasper, se podía ver a leguas que él y Alice eran tal para cuál. Pero yo no podía dejar que mi hermano se enamorará de la mejor amiga de Bella, porque había tres opciones para Alice.

La primera era que ella hubiese participado de aquel ataque. La segunda era que Bella jamás se lo hubiese dicho. Y la tercera es que ella si lo supiese y no le diera importancia, lo cual sería una situación bastante, si no es del todo, imposible. Claro, a menos de que Alice fuera otra terrorista. ¿Pero, Alice? _¿Y me dices de Bella? Ella no tiene el aspecto de una asesina. Es torpe y descoordinada…_

- ¡Alice!- gritó Rose.

- ¿Si?- contestó Alice desde otro lugar.

- ¿Dónde está Bella?- preguntó Rose.

- Está en…el gimnasio.- dijo una voz masculina. Sentí un golpe.

- ¡Ay! ¡Hey! Eso me dolió, pequeño duendecillo.- sí, definitivamente era Emmett. Pero no seguí prestándole atención a la conversación. Yo no había visto a Bella en el gimnasio, si no más bien en la casa de Charlie…

Baje a mi oficina secreta y me puse un disfraz. No podía aparecerme como si nada en la casa de Charlie estando Bella ahí. Probablemente le llamaría la atención. Me puse un gorro formal y un bigote, un terno, me agrande las cejas y una barriga bastante fea a decir verdad. Tome mi Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. No es que tuviera mil autos ni una fabrica de disfraces en mi oficina, solo estaba preparado y tenía esos dos autos. Además de eso falsifiqué rápidamente mi carnet para cambiar mi edad y aspecto físico. Tomé un comprobante que certificaba que trabajaba en una empresa alemana para universidades. Mire la hora, las cinco menos cuarto.

Llegué tan rápido a la casa del señor Swan como pude.

- Buenas tardes, señor. ¿Podría enseñarle una gran oferta?- pregunté imitando un desagradable acento alemán. ¡Bah!

- Sí, claro. Pase.- dijo él mientras le echaba una no muy disimulada mirada a mi Aston Martin. Lo que me llamó la atención fue que el dinosaurio, como había decidido apodar al anticuado auto de Bella, no estaba ahí. Pero podía haber salido a comprar la cena o algo por el estilo. Además podía sacarle provecho a esta situación.

- Muchas gracias, señor…- dije entrando.

- Swan, Charlie Swan.- dijo a modo de respuesta. Me senté frente a él, en lo que suponía, debía el comedor.

- ¿Algo para tomar?- preguntó, pero yo negué con la cabeza.

- Gracias. En fin, nuestra compañía le ofrece la oportunidad de enviar a cualquiera de sus hijos, hermanos o sobrinos a la universidad de Alaska con un 50% costeado por nuestra empresa. Para participar debe llenar esta solicitud con los datos del participante. Dentro de tres meses sortearemos cinco oportunidades entre los seleccionados, por supuesto al azar. Estos cinco afortunados serán llamados para llevar a cabo una prueba y el que saque mayor puntaje ganará este excelente premio.- dije como perfecto mentiroso, manteniendo esa desagradable tono alemán.

- ¿Cómo sé que todo esto no es una mentira?- dijo el padre de la chica. Era de esperar sabiendo que él era policía. Pero yo, experto en estos temas, le mostré mi carnet y el certificado de donde trabajaba. Charlie lo miró y asintió.- Ya sabe, hoy en día hay muchos estafadores.

Le sonreí y le entregué la falsa solicitud y un lápiz. Él la rellenó. No pude evitar sentirme un tanto culpable, el padre de Bella parecía un hombre bueno. No debería hacerlo pasar por todo esto. Charlie me devolvió la solicitud llena y pude ver un brillo de ansiedad en sus ojos. Yo asentí haciendo como si leyera la solicitud.

- ¿Para su hija?- pregunté. Charlie sólo asintió.

- Espero que gane. Se lo merece, ella ha trabajado mucho.- me fui con una sonrisa pero era una sonrisa que solo escondía una rabia enorme. Bella no debía engañar así a su padre, él hombre trabajaba duro por ella y confiaba plenamente en ella. ¿Qué haría si supiera lo que Bella había echo? Después de todo el hombre era un policía.

Bella no había aparecido pero ahora tenía mucha información acerca de ella. Me fui decepcionado por un lado, enojado por otro y un tanto cansado.

Y Bella no había aparecido…

**Bella Pov.**

Supuse que había perdido al Volvo. Pero el paso frente a la casa de Charlie para luego estacionarse unas cuantas casas más allá. No tardó en irse y cuando lo hizo yo también me fui conduciendo por la carretera hasta llegar a una zona poblada de antiguos edificios. Entré con mi auto a uno que parecía apunto de desmoronarse. Seguí el subterráneo hasta llegar a una pared de ladrillo. Donde me salí del auto y me acerqué la pared para pulsar un pequeño ladrillo agrietado.

- Isabella Marie Swan.- dije y la puerta se abrió.

Cuando entré estacioné mi auto y subí al edificio dónde Cayo me recibió. Le relaté inmediatamente lo del Volvo. Cayo se sorprendió pero me dijo que debía esperar y que fuese sin demora a casa de padre. Recorrí los pasillos alumbrados de tonos azulados, Esta no era una oficina muy grande, era incluso pequeña y Cayo estaría ahí solo por unos días luego sería toda mía. Tome unas grabadoras de voz, una cámara infrarroja, un reloj que daba descargas eléctricas, un lápiz láser, un comunicador (era un pequeño aparato que te ponías en la oreja y podías dar o recibir respuestas de la persona que tuviese el otro) y unos lentes de visión nocturna. Me puse lo esencial y el resto lo metí en mi bolso. Eran cosas tan comunes que no llamaban la atención.

Restaba apunto de irme cuando tomé un GPS algo diferente, este GPS podía analizar en menos de medio minuto un kilómetro entero y darte cualquier camino subterráneo o lugar oculto que pudiese haber, pero este tenía sus fallas. Pero eran casi nulas. Me subí a mi auto y manejé directamente a casa de Charlie.

- Hola, Charlie.- le dije sonriente a mi padre el cual me miró sorprendido y me invitó a pasar.

Cuando me preguntó que hacía en Forks no me quedó más remedio que decirle que tenía una oferta de trabajo, Charlie no se tragó pero al parecer no iba a interrogarme hoy.

- Bells, esta tarde ha pasado un señor ofreciendo una beca para estudiar en la universidad de Alaska. Te inscribí y de los cinco ganadores se elegirá a uno por su capacidad intelectual.- dijo Charlie satisfecho consigo mismo. Pero a mí todo esto me olía mal.

- Gracias, papá. De casualidad ¿a que hora vino este supuesto señor?

- A las cinco calculo yo.- respondió. Hay no, eso era solo un rato después del incidente con el Volvo.- Tenía un Aston Martin…

- Rellenaste un formulario verdad ¿qué preguntaban?

- Ya sabes, Bellas. Lo de siempre la edad, el nombre, actividades extracurriculares, gustos, color favorito, estatura, datos familiares entre ostras cosas.

- ¡Papá! ¿Y si te estaba estafando?- le regañé.

-Me mostró su carnet y un certificado de que trabajaba para una empresa alemana.- se defendió. ¿Una empresa alemana?

- Ok…- esto me olía mal.- Solo una cosa más, ¿de qué color tenía los ojos?

- Verdes, si no me equivocó. Y era de tez clara y media como un metro ochenta. ¿Bella, me puedes explicar que está pasando?

Pero yo no podía contestarle, no ahora. Estaba petrificada. _Ojos verdes, yo conocía solo a una persona con los ojos verdes. Edward Cullen…_

_

* * *

_

**Perdonen la demora. Pero ahora estoy de vacaciones y voy a tratar de adelantar lo más posible. ¿Qué tal este cap.? Siendo sincera, a mí me gusto pero creo que aún tengo mucho que aprender de cómo escribir fics. Espero que les guste y que me digan que es lo que quieren ver en el otro capítulo, a Emmett, a Emmett y Rose, a los espías, un poco de romance, un accidente tipo Edward y Bella, un día de compras con Rose y Alice (finge estremecerse de terror ^^) O lo que se les ocurra. Y quiero darle las gracias a mi súper ayudante del capítulo…. Florence4. Mandarle un besito enorme a mi Fran que aún no ha tenido "tiempo" para leer mi Fic, cosa que no le creo mucho. Y claro a : **

**Kati-c9**

**Piita Masen**

**Rei Hino Cullen **

**Valivali**

**Cobree**

**Florence4**

**Franncisa Cullen**

**Angelic – layer**

**Veronica Paola**

**Anto Story**

**Mitzukii**

**.x (Fran)**

**Rosii**

**Muchas gracias por leerse mi fic y espero que les guste. Bueno y lo de siempre, quejas, dudas, felicitaciones o tirones de orejas me los dejan. Y tengo otra pregunta… ¿quieren que ponga adelantos del siguiente capítulo? **

**Besoos**

**Florenciita, La loca **


	5. Cullen vs Swan

**Los personajes fueron creados por la magnifica Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos, como un niño que maneja su marioneta. La historia la cree yo. Y es mía…Muajaja ah ah (se atora)**

**La Agente Swan**

_No hay nada imposible, porque los sueños de ayer son las esperanzas de hoy y pueden convertirse en realidad mañana._

**Capítulo 5: **Cullen v/s Swan

**Rosalie** **POV.**

Me senté en mi cama mientras esperaba a que Alice llegara con las nuevas telas. Sinceramente Alice había sido la mejor diseñadora que había tenido en años. Cuando llegó pensé que iba a ser como todas las demás, aburrida, muy seria, y sobre todo alta, con la cara larga como caballo, vieja y el pelo liso hasta los hombros. Pero cuando entró me encontré con una chica de baja estatura, flaquita, menuda, pelo azabache cortado en puntas disparatadas, ojos rápidos, ropa original y una sonrisa pegada al rostro.

Cuándo Alice me dijo que no era famosa o conocida, o que este era su primer trabajo importante me quedé petrificada. A pesar de todo a ella esto pareció no importarle y solo siguió hablando y saltando, pero cuando me mostró sus ideas y sus creaciones no tuve nada de lo que quejarme. Cada prenda destilaba estilo, era original, y con una combinación perfecta de colores. Una armonía inigualable. Pero fuera de todas esas cosas lo que más me gusto de la chica era que era alegre, divertida y siempre estaba saltando por todos lados. Algún día llegaríamos a ser grandes amigas.

- ¿Te gusta esta tela?- me preguntó Alice con una mira expectativa.

- No lo sé…- dije mientras veía como por los ojos de Alice pasaba un relámpago, la duende se tensó. Pero luego de eso decidió que lo mejor era sentirse confundido y un poco triste por mi rechazo. Sin embargo luego se mostró indiferente, ¡como si mi opinión no tuviera ni la más mínima importancia!- Si serás boba, ¡claro que me encanta!

Me torturó con la mirada antes de suspirar y insultarme con ciertos apodos que prefiero no mencionar. Alice, casi tan cambiante como Edward en estos momentos, salió corriendo de la habitación sin soltar la tela para ir a buscar sus bocetos. A mí paso me acerqué a la puerta para ver como Alice desaparecía tras las escaleras para volver a aparecer por ahí mismo a los cuantos segundos con una carpeta. Repentinamente Alice chocó con mi hermano, Jasper y todos sus dibujos se desparramaron por el suelo.

Tuve el impulsó de salir a ayudarla pero una vocecita interior me lo impidió. Y era cierto, ninguno me lo hubiese perdonado si los hubiese ayudado y los hubiera interrumpido. Alice parecía avergonzada y se trataba de disculpar mientras mi hermano decía al parecer que no era necesario y todo había sido culpa suya.

En ese momento ambos se agacharon a recoger los bocetos, mientras ambos se peleaban avergonzados por quien debía recogerlos. Jasper tras depositar varios en la carpeta miró un boceto impresionado. "Es precioso. "Le susurró a Alice que se enrojeció antes de arrebatárselo y guardarlo. Cuando quedaba un dibujo ambos estiraron sus manos para tomarlo y chocaron vi como se quedaban un segundo así antes de separarse y mirarse fijamente. Jasper terminó por recogerlo. Ambos se pararon lentamente manteniendo el contacto visual.

Me sentí como una intrusa mientras contemplaba esta escena. Sabía como sé querían, nos conocíamos hace poco pero era obvio que sé atraían. Los dos eran demasiados diferentes y sin embargo eran tal para cual. Jasper era un chico tranquilo, callado y tímido. En cambio Alice, era una chica revoltosa, hablaba sin parar, atrevida y espontánea. Tan diferentes, pero a la vez tan parecidos.

Me paré junto a la ventana y miré el patio, abajo en los jardines vi a un chico musculoso. Desgraciadamente ese mismo chico desagradable, maleducado, pesado, egoísta, descuidado, irrespetuoso, torpe, malvado y tan…_Guapo. _Me susurró mi conciencia, pero intenté deshacerme del pensamiento _Rose, el chico es musculoso, de un cuerpo magnífico, con esos rizos negros, la risa jovial y los ojos grises. _Siguió mi consciencia. _¡No!_

El chico podaba las flores tranquilo hasta que Bella se apareció por lo jardines. Pareció sorprendida, cosa que noté por como se arqueó su cuerpo. Emmett se volteó a verla antes de tirar las tijeras y correr a abrazarla. Bella parecía asustada y sorprendida. Emmett la abrazó por los hombros hasta levantarla del suelo, la chica intento devolverle el abrazazo sin poder respirar y entonces Emmett la tomó por debajo de los brazos y comenzó a girar con ella. Ambos riéndose. Una pizca de odio nació en mi interior. _Celos. _Me susurró la molesta voz interior. (N/A Bella y Emmett son hermanos pero nadie lo sabe fuera de ellos y Alice)

Cuando Emmett la bajo, ella le dio un manotazo en la cabeza antes de irse aún riéndose. Emmett volvía… _Con su varonil cuerpo. _Agregó mi conciencia, no pude regañarle, ¡era cierto!... a su trabajo de podado...

- ¿Qué miras?- me preguntó Alice poniéndose a mi lado. Me aparté bruscamente de la ventana.

- Yo… estaba… mirando los pájaros. Eso es. Miraba las bandadas que pasaban.- me excusé sonriendo tontamente alarmada.

- ¿Y desde cuando puedes mirar las bandadas con todos esos árboles?- me preguntó divertida. Vi como Alice se acercaba a mirar a la ventana, pero yo la aparté con brusquedad.

- Las telas…- Alice se lo pensó antes de dejarlo pasar.

El resto de la tarde la pasamos entre risas pero Alice parecía algo distraída, lo cual inmediatamente otorgué al encuentro con Jasper. Cuando terminamos Alice bajo a su cuarto para hacer quién sabe qué cosa mientras que yo me dirigía al patio. La luz del sol aún brillaba en el cielo, me senté con mi diario en una de las banquitas del jardín. La luz del crepúsculo estaba por terminar, el sol iba a ponerse. Este era un panorama hermoso desde mi casa, ver como el sol desaparece y ver las miles de estrellas saliendo en el cielo. Abrí con cuidado el libro de cuero y comencé a escribir cuando sentí unos pasos tras de mí.

Cerré de golpe el libro y me giré, Emmett venía lleno de ramitas, era una imagen cómica. Se veía alegre y se acercó de forma muy imprudente hasta mí.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Nada que te importe.- le respondí tajante.

- Parece que tenemos un cascarrabias por aquí.- murmuró. Aunque lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara.- Estamos de mal humor, ¿eh?

- Créeme que podría hacer que te despidieran en menos de lo que canta un gallo.-le dije amenazante. Sin embargo Emmett se rió de mi amenaza. La rabia me inundó y sentí mis mejillas arder.

- Tenemos una pequeña y muy guapa fierecilla furiosa, por aquí. Quizás debería llamar a control de animales.- me dijo pensativamente, claramente provocándome. Pero yo no le iba a dar en el gusto.

- La muy guapa fierecilla ¡va a arañar al oso si no se va de inmediato!- le rugí, prácticamente. Y luego me senté como si nada a escribir.

- ¿Es qué acaso todos tienen trastornos de personalidad en esta casa? Podrían ser algo menos cambiantes.- le oí quejarse por lo bajo- Hasta nunca, Barbie.

No le respondí y seguí como si nada, pero notaba su presencia tras de mí. Me giré a verlo para enarcar mis cejas.

- OK, me voy. – Levantó las manos como si de un policía se tratara.- Fuera de los trastornos parece que todos aquí son muy maleducados…

No pude volver a concentrarme y gracias a él me había perdido la puesta de sol. Me volví furiosa al rato a casa. Aunque Emmett fuera el último hombre de la tierra, jamás me casaría con él.

------------------------------------------------

- Es tan maleducado, irrespetuoso, engreído, orgulloso, prejuicioso, egoísta, entrometido y por sobre todo…- _Guapo- _un estúpido chico malhumorado que no tiene vida propia. Es tan torpe y va por ahí caminando como si fuera el centro del universo. Se burla de todos, y cree que es muy gracioso. Cuando sus bromas matarían de aburrimiento. Es solo algo pasajero y ya va a ver con quien se estaba metiendo. Va a conocer a la verdadera Rosalie Hale.- le dije a Charlotte.

- Pero ¿es lindo?- me preguntó mi amiga. Tuve un impulsó por decir que no, pero le estaría mintiendo. Me quede callada pese que algo me impulsaba a describirlo por completo, sus musculosos brazos, su risa tan profunda y contagiosa, su mirada divertida, sus brillantes rizos negros, esos ojitos grises, los labios carnosos y esa sonrisa que parecía llevar, al igual que Alice, pegada al rostro…

Y sin embargo era tan tonto, maleducado…. Feo ¿feo?

- Mmm.- dijo, miré a Charlotte que había malinterpretado mi silencio. Tomé mi bandeja de comida y me dirigí a la misma mesa de todos los días, la de los populares. Me senté frente a Royce junto a Charlotte. Miré con una sonrisa pícara a Royce, ya era todo mío. Estaba segura de que hoy en la tarde cuando fuéramos a una cena juntos, él me pediría ser su novia.

El resto de la tarde prosiguió con su calma habitual hasta que llegó la hora de irse. Royce se veía muy pequeño a lo lejos, pero pronto su figura se fue acercando más y más. El chico del pelo enmarañado y con ojos miel y de cabellera rubia oscura. , desde lejos me sonrió. Cuando estuvo a mi lado depositó un beso en mi mejilla y tomó mi mano entre la suya. Me sentía bien con él, pero había algo que no calzaba entre nosotros. Pero seguramente tras el noviazgo lo superaríamos.

- ¿Cómo estás, nena?- me preguntó el chico.

- Excelente. ¿Y tú?- le dije al chico.

- Mientras tú estés aquí, estaré bien. ¿Paso por tu casa?- me ofreció.

- Por favor.- Royce me abrió la puerta de su majestuoso auto.

Durante el viaje hablamos de cosas triviales, casi nada que realmente fura importante. Ambos estábamos nerviosos por la cita que se nos presentaría esta noche, lo más probable era que Royce y yo termináramos al final de esa cita como la feliz pareja. Esto, fuera de hacerme feliz, iba a volverme más popular que nunca. Lo mejor de todo era que Royce no demandaba una gran cantidad de tiempo, por lo tanto podría seguir modelando sin que esto se interpusiera entre nosotros. Una de las cosas que me gustaba de Royce era que él no estaba conmigo por ser popular, bonita o por mi dinero, si no que por lo que había dentro de mí.

Una vez en casa entré sin tocar en la habitación de Alice. Su pieza era una mezcla combinada de varias tonalidades de un mismo color. Un velador y un pequeño escritorio, y luego miles de discos desparramados por todos lados, las paredes estaban alumbradas por caras de varios chicos guapos y su closet parecía rebalsar. Sin embargo, Alice no estaba ahí.

- ¡Alice! ¡Alice!- dije corriendo por toda la casa, revisando cada habitación rápidamente. Pero no la encontré en ninguna de las que revisé. En aquel momento se me ocurrió pasarme por la pieza de mi querido Jasper. ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? Corrí hasta su pieza pero cuando estaba por entrar una duda me asaltó. ¿Y si interrumpía algo…?

Con la mano temblorosa toqué. Estaba asustada, nerviosa. Yo no quería pillarlos en nada. Pero Jasper no haría eso, no tan pronto. Además los dos son demasiado inocentes, demasiado ingenuos.

- ¿Si?- dijo la voz de Jasper desde dentro.

- ¿Puedo?- dije asomando la cabeza y mirando por todos lados entonces entre sin esperar una respuesta.

- Pero si aún no te contestaba….- puse los ojos en blanco- ¿Qué quieres pequeña?

- A Alice, ¿la has visto?- Jasper Se sonrojó y me miró nervioso-

-¿Y que te hace pensar que podría estar aquí?- me preguntó jugando con sus manos.

- Bueno, si la ves dile que la busco. – salí de la habitación de Jasper y seguí hasta la cocina, donde tampoco encontré a Alice. Me dirigí algo harta al patio dónde la vi platicando tranquilamente con Emmett. En cuanto la vi me acerqué a ella, la tomé del brazo, no sin antes dirigir una mirada de odio a Emmett, y me la llevé a grandes zancadas hasta mi pieza. Alice decidió no decir ni una palabra.

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo una vez que estuvimos dentro de mi pieza.

- ¡Tengo una cita!- exclamé. Quizás eso fue ser algo cambiante…

- Pero... ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?- me preguntó Alice tan o más emocionada que yo.

- A las ocho.- dije pero Alice ya me estaba metiendo en el baño y diciéndome que hacer, era temprano aún pero con Alice tener cuatro horas más era como estar con la soga al cuello. Me indicó que me daría un baño de sales luego lavaría mi cuerpo, y ella se ocuparía de mi cabello, de mi ropa y de mi cara. Es decir ella iba a hacerlo todo, pero tenía claro que Alice no aceptaba un "no" por respuesta. Me deje llevar todo el tiempo manteniendo los ojos cerrados mientras ella me vestía con un vestido negro corto con lentejuelas, me peinaba y me pintaba. Solo deje que ella hiciera su trabajo. Me sentía como una muñeca.

El solo echo de saber que pronto estaría con Royce me revolvía el estomago, El chico había dicho que me llevaría a comer, pero no dijo a dónde. Y yo estaba realmente ansiosa, y a estas alturas ya había repasado mentalmente todos los lugares a los que podría llevarme. Ciertamente no eran muchos, pero sabía que iba a ser algo muy lujoso.

- Estás radiante.- me dijo Alice contemplándome como si yo fuese un experimento que había dado un buen resultado.- Espera, espera. Ya traigo el espejo. Dicho esto desapareció por algún lugar. Mire mis uñas pintadas a la perfección, sin ningún error y él anillo de plata que pendía de mis mano izquierda. Alice no tardó en llegar con el gran espejo, y no se equivocaba.

Mi reflejo se parecía bastante a mí, solo que con un airé más jovial. Mis labios pintados de un rojo sangre, el cabello que solo estaba suavemente tomado con un prendedor de diamantes (falsos), mis ojos suavemente delineados, pero de tal manera que se veían nada más mirarme, mis curvas fuertemente marcadas. Sinceramente me veía…radiante. Abrasé cariñosamente a Alice que solo me sonrió.

Entonces la Duende me miró con los ojos como platos, como si algo en mi estuviera mal. Me sentí repentinamente incomoda e insegura. ¿Y si me veía mal? ¿Y si a Royce no le gustaba? Entonces Alice corrió a mi closet y lo revisó rápidamente hasta pasarme una pequeña carterita blanca. Entonces lo entendí. No llevaba bolso.

- Ahora, estás lista.

La Duende acaba de decir esto cuando el timbre sonó desde abajo. Me apresuré a bajar y abrir a Royce que me esperaba con rosas en la entrada de la casa. Nada podría arruinarme esta noche…nada.

**Emmett POV.**

Miré a mi guapo reflejo, era todo un ejemplo a seguir. El prototipo de hombre por el que cualquier mujer se desvaría. Llevaba un terno azul y unos de esos incómodos zapatos de hombre cuadrados. Me dispuse a esperar a Bella mientras miraba la televisión con Charlie en el piso inferior. Sentí a alguien bajar la escalera y me apresuré a llegar hasta allá, porque tratándose de Bella las escaleras podían ser una trampa mortal.

Bella, que llevaba un vestido azul que por cierto le quedaba bastante bien (genial ahora íbamos a parecer "no sé que cosa" los de azul), ya casi había bajado la escalera cuando puso mal un pie y se tropezó y calló sobre mí. De no ser por mí, habría sido una fea caída. Me burlé de ella casi al instante.

- De verdad trabajas para la CIA, ¿o solo te usan de carnada?- dije y le hice un puchero, claro que gracias a esto me gané un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.- Perdón…

Le tendí mi brazo a la "Carnada andante." Caminamos hasta dónde nos esperaba Charlie aún vestido con su uniforme. Le sonreí desde lejos, bueno estábamos cerca… pero así suena más bonito, Charlie nos miró con orgullo. Estaba a punto de reírme de esto cuando un fuerte codazo en las costillas me detuvo. Me giré a ver a mi atacante que me miraba de mala forma. Quizás no era el mejor momento…

- Vuelvan pronto, hijos. Emmett, cuida de tu hermana.- Charlie se despidió de nosotros y una vez fuera me dediqué a burlarme de Bella y su torpeza. Nos estábamos acercando al auto y Bella me miraba cada vez más molesta. Pero yo continué con las burlas hasta que un fuerte pisotón aplastó a mi bonito pie derecho.

- Au.- me quejé saltando en un pie- Eso dolió, "Carnada andante".- me gané otro pisotón. Claro que en el otro pie…

- Te lo debía.- me dijo con una sonrisa inocente, muy similar a la de Alice.

Puse la radio a todo volumen pero Bella la bajo, yo la subí, ella la bajo y yo la subí. Cambió la radio dónde pasaban una cosa parecida a la música de Reneé. Estuvimos un rato así hasta que llegamos a un acuerdo intermedio, claro que yo puse mi música a un nivel bastante más alto de lo normal.

- Bien, la vuelta toca mi música.- dijo Bella a regañadientes. Le saqué la lengua en un gesto infantil.

Hoy iríamos a cenar aun Restauran muy caro, el que iba a pagar Aro más tarde, era un lugar lujoso y al parecer muy fino. Nunca me habían gustado mucho estos lugares, por varias razones. Una de ellas era que había miles de cubiertos uno para cada cosa, uno para la carne, otro para las papás y potro para la ensalada. Otra de ellas era que en el menú le ponían nombres demasiado raros a las cosas. Por favor, ¿Quién le decía Papás a la Italiana con Carne de vacuno fileteada a la española… a su puré con carne? Y otra de las cosas era que te pasaban un plato del porte de la mesa y sin embargo solo el centro estaba ocupado con una porción muy minúscula de comida.

Definitivamente, lo fino no era lo mío. Aparqué junto a miles de autos de marca, la verdad esto te hacía sentir muy mal al tener solo el viejo y muy anticuado auto de Bella. Nos dirigimos a la mesa que habíamos reservado y nos sentamos. A los cuántos segundos llegó un señor con un extraño bigote que me quede mirando y con un acento italiano que provocaba que no entendieras nada de lo que te estaba diciendo. Bella me dejo sola con el señor excusando que debía ir al tocador.

-¿Qué desea, caballero?- me dijo con su acento raro.

- Perdón, ¿qué le duele qué?- le pregunté. Yo había entendido "Me duele…., caballero" gracias a su acento. El señor me miró ofendido.

- ¿Qué va a pedir?- me dijo por segunda vez. Me puse nervioso entre tantas cosas así es que…

El señor se fue espantado y cuando Bella volvió me miró dudosa.

- ¿Qué hiciste y qué pediste?- me preguntó de inmediato. ¿Cómo sabía que había echo algo?

- Cinco Langostas…- susurré cerrando un ojo.

- ¡Cinco langostas!- me gritó parándose de la mesa. Sentí varias miradas clavadas en nosotros.

- Bella.- dije y seguí con la mirada a la gente que nos miraba espantada. Bella se sentó rápidamente con un color tan rojo que los tomates sentirían envidia de verla.

- Ni si quiera estoy segura de que me gusten.- me dijo aún sorprendida.

El resto del tiempo lo pasamos haciendo conjeturas acerca de quién era el culpable de la misión de Bella. Yo aposté por Rosalie, pero ella me dijo que eso ya era personal. Como si lo de ella con Edward no lo fuera… No nos cabía ninguna duda de que Jasper no era, era demasiado tímido para eso. Pero tanto a Bella como a mí nos preocupa la extraña cercanía entre Alice y Jasper. No era bueno habiendo un asesino en la familia de él. Tomé un pan y me lo comí mirando en dirección a la puerta.

Através de la puerta pasó un niñita rubia de obres azules. Llevaba un vestido negro corto con lentejuelas, los cabellos rizados y los labios de un profundo rojo pasión. Tras ella entró un chico larguirucho, con el pelo rubio enmarañado que la tomó de la cintura. Era Rosalie Hale con su novio. Primero no le di importancia pero luego algo calzó. Si yo viera a mi nana y a mi jardinero comiendo en un restauran carísimo lo encontraría demasiado sospechoso y el problema no era solo ese. Si Edward se enteraba de esto probablemente tendría más sospechas sobre nosotros. Incluso Rosalie podía llegar a ser sospechosa, todos.

- Bella, con cuidado, mira a la puerta.- Bella lo hizo y se volteó bruscamente.

- Mierda.- susurró.

- ¡Hey! Sin garabatos…

- Cállate Emmett. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? No pueden vernos aquí- dijo mi hermana algo preocupada.

- Y vienen directamente hasta aquí… ¡Están dos mesas más atrás!

- No te muevas, voy a llamar a Alice para que nos saque de aquí.

**Bella Pov. Short Pov**

Esto no estaba bien. Me apresuré a llegar al tocador para poder llamar a Alice. Lo cierto era que era un tocador bastante bonito. El problema es que Rose no podía vernos aquí y necesitábamos salir rápido antes de que nos descubrieran. Tomé mi celular y marqué el número.

- Alice, estamos en problemas. Necesito que vengas de la nada aparecieron Rose y… su novio.

_- Hola Kelly. ¿Qué tal?_

- Soy yo, Alice. Soy Bella. ¿Qué pasa?

- _Bien. No estoy fuera de la ciudad. ¿Qué tal otro día?_

- Alice. ¡Reacciona!-le dije alarmada.

- _Ok. Nos vemos luego. Cuídate.- _me cortó.

Miré a los baños y entonces se abrió una de las puertas y de ella salió un hombre de terno. El hombre con los ojos pequeños salía muy relajado como si esto fuera de lo más natural.

- ¿Qué? El de hombres no tiene paletitas y este es bastante más cómodo.- dicho esto el hombre cogió varias paletitas y se fue como si nada. Nunca más iba a ocupar los baños públicos…

Mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar.

- ¿Alice?- pregunté.

- _Perdóname, pero Jasper estaba ahí…_- eso explicaba muchas cosas- _Bueno, ¿cuál es la __urgencia esta vez?_

_- _Rose y su novio están tras de nuestra mesa. Si salimos nos van a ver. Alice, te necesitamos.

-.E_spera, ¿es una de esas misiones para súper-agentes secretos? OH, Dios mío. Voy saliendo.- _dicho esto me cortó.

Salí del baño aún impresionada por lo recientemente ocurrido. Y no solo lo de Alice, y es que un señor te diga que va al baño de mujeres por las paletitas es bastante extraño. Siempre que pasaba esto Alice lo solucionaba. Habríamos podido salir como si nada pero el problema es que tendríamos que pasar por la puerta y ellos estaban junto a ella. No había solución alguna.

- Alice viene de camino.- le dije a Emmett. En es momento llegó un señor con las cinco langostas de Emmett, quien me miró pidiendo compasión.- Eres un idiota.

- Oh. Mira… "_Soy el señor Langosta. OH, por favor no me comas. Es decir, cómeme antes de que muera aplastado por ese feo monstruo. ¿Qué se llama Bella, pero quién le puso así? Si es horrible. OH, se acerca. Nooo.- _le miré feo antes de quitarle la Langosta. Claro que a estas alturas ya teníamos varias miradas clavadas en nosotros. Me puse igual de roja que una langosta.

- Gracias, Emmett.

- Espera… Tengo una idea. Vuelvo de inmediato.

- Espera. ¿Cómo me vas a dejar sola con cinco langostas?- él se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

Emmett se paró e hizo algo muy estúpido. Para poder salir empujó a un camarero que, haciendo efecto domino, chocó contra el camarero que atendía a Rose que cayó prácticamente sobre la mesa. En medio de la confusión no lo vieron salir. A veces me preguntaba porque no pensaba en que en esa confusión podríamos haber salido ambos.

Me quedé un rato mirando aburrida las langostas sin saber que hacer hasta que una señora con la cara larga como caballo y muy arrugada pasó junto a mí mesa y me miró bien feo por las langostas.

- ¿Qué? A mí me gustan, además tenía hambre.- y demostrando lo primero saqué un pedazo y me lo lleve a la boca. Nunca había probado algo tan malo, incluso prefería la comida de Alice, mis ojos salieron de sus orbitas y miré a la señora apuntó de escupirle encima. Hice un intento por tragar con los ojos enrojecidos. La señora se apresuró a tirar de su marido y alejarse lo más posible de mí. Me quedé roja para variar.

¿Por qué a mí? Solo me quedaba esperar que Emmett tuviera un buen plan y nos sacara pronto de aquí. Claro que las veces que había compartido una misión con él, sus ideas resultaban algo exageradas. Pero funcionaban.

De hecho hubo una vez en que nos hallábamos atrapados por varios hombres en un negocio de comida rápida. Su mejor idea fue incendiar el lugar y salir corriendo despavorido por las calles gritando "Me quemo." Finalmente atraparon a los hombres armados, que eran unos de los narcotraficantes más buscados a nivel mundial.

**Emmett Pov. Short Pov.**

Salí entre risas del lugar, la cara de Rose se quedaría grabada en mi memoria para toda la vida. Salí del Restauran caro y me dirigí hasta un callejón oscuro dónde probablemente estarían los basureros y dónde probablemente estaría mi boleto de salida. Me las iba a pasar en grande. Frente a mí, tal y como esperaba, se encontraban los contenedores. Me escondí tras uno a la espera de un camarero.

No tuve que esperar mucho para que la puerta que daba a la cocina se abriera y saliera un hombre con voz nasal. Entonces el hombre abrió el contenedor para botar la comida. En cuanto hizo eso salí de mi escondite y caminé directamente hasta él. Me las iba a pasar en grande. OH, sí.

- Hola, cariño. Espero que duermas bien.- dije una vez que estuve frente a él. Sus ojos me miraron asustados antes de que le pegara un puñetazo en la cara y el hombre cayera inconciente al suelo. Rápidamente cambié sus ropas por las mías, aunque me quedaban algo ajustadas.

Arrastré al hombre hasta que quedara tras un basurero. Iba a descansar una mediadora. Con eso era suficiente. Sabía que mi mesa era la 15 por lo que la de Rose debía ser la 19. Iba a provocar un caos. Entré en la cocina sonriente.

Los demás chicos que trabajan en el lugar me miraban intentando recordar mi nombre. Algunos se apartaban y otros le restaban importancia. Pero no cabía duda de que no podían recordar mi nombre. ¿Por qué seriá?

- Sale una orden a la mesa 19.- dije una fuerte voz. Me apresuré a tomar la bandeja con la comida y salí para dirigirme hasta la mesa de Rose. La chica conversaba alegremente con su pareja Y se veía que el chico parecía divertido. Por alguna razón eso me molesto. Miré a Bella que levantaba dudosa a una langosta y la miraba con repulsa.

- Su orden señorita y…otros.- le dije a Rose mirando al chico.- Si me permite, ese conjunto pasó de moda el año pasado.

- ¿Emmett? ¿Qué-haces-aquí?- me dijo Rosalie entre furiosa y sorprendida.

- Rosalie, ¿eres tú? ¿Cuándo nos volveremos a juntar? La otra noche la pase magnífico. Por cierto, olvidaste la propina.- dije haciendo uso de mi ingenio.

- ¿Qué? – El chico la miraba con la mandíbula desencajada- Pero si tú eres mi jardinero. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Cariño, cierra la boca. No te valla a entrar una mosca.- le dije al chico.- Trabajo aquí. ¿Qué creías? Por cierto, Rose. ¿Es este el chico tan antipático que te perseguía constantemente, aquel del que me hablaste?

- No, ese eras tú.

- Oye, creo que te estás pasando.- me dijo el chico.

-De todas formas ya me iba.- dejé la comida en su lugar y entonces llevé la tercera parte de mi plan acabo. Había pensado en incendio y en apagones de luz, pero ¿dónde estaba la gracia de eso?

Pasé mi mano junto a las flores que derramé en dirección a Rose. El agua no tardo en caerle encima y mojar todo su vestido. Me pegó una fuerte cachetada antes de pararse bruscamente El chico le pedía disculpas mientras Rose me gritaba. La chica se dirigió al baño y el chico directo a reclamar por mi "irrespetuoso comportamiento." Antes de salir le guiñé un ojo a Bella que me miraba negando con la cabeza.

Salí hasta dónde estaba el hombre inconciente, le devolví su ropa y me puse la mía. Bella ya me esperaba afuera. Creo que nunca le habían gustado mis ideas. Sobretodo aquella durante la cual incendié un local de comida rápida. Me parece que tenía celos, ella no tenía ideas tan buenas como yo.

Nos subimos al auto, y yo tuve que escuchar su aburrida música durante todo el camino a casa. Bella había llamado a Alice para pedirle que llevara algo de ropa para Rose. Cuando Bella le explicó lo recientemente ocurrido a Alice, esta se puso a gritar a través del teléfono a tal volumen que Bella tuvo que alejar el aparato de su oído para no quedar sorda. Bella hacía una mueca muy graciosa en esos momentos. Repentinamente los gritos cesaron y el teléfono dejó de sonar.

- Va al baño de mujeres porque hay paletitas…- explicó Bella a través del teléfono.

- ¿Qué?-Bella me hizo un gesto con la mano para que me callara. Entonces cortó entre risas.

- Fue lindo conocerte, Grandullón. Alice va a matarte por arruinar la cita y el vestido.- dijo sonriente. Y eso que era mi hermana.

**Edward Pov.**

Baje las escaleras tranquilamente hasta que vi a Alice mirando fijamente a mi hermano. Se veían encantados, eran tan jóvenes e inocentes. Me quede pegado en la escalera escuchando su conversación, sabía que eso era poco educado, pero era necesario para poder dar un informe completo de Alice. No me gustaba la relación que se estaba dando entre mi hermano y la chica.

- ¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Jasper a Alice con un deje triste en la voz.

- Tengo que ir a… comprar cosas para Rose.- se excusó Alice. Cosa que no era cierto, había algo en su tono de voz que la delataba.

- ¿Puedo… tú sabes, acompañarte?- le preguntó mi hermano muy nervioso. Los ojos de Alice por alguna se anegaron en lágrimas- Claro, solo si tú quieres…

- Jasper…- El teléfono de Alice comenzó a sonar.- _- Hola Kelly. ¿Qué tal- _dijo muy natural Alice.- _Bien. No estoy fuera de la ciudad. ¿Qué tal otro día?- _Habría creído que hablaba realmente con una amiga de no ser porqué el intervalo entre una respuesta y otra era demasiado corto- _OK. Nos vemos luego. Cuídate.- _le cortó.

Había algo sospechoso en todo esto, más de lo normal. Me acerqué un poco a ellos para poder escuchar mejor.

- Jasper, la verdad es que hoy no puedo.- Alice lo decía realmente triste. Me asomé para poder ver su expresión. Alice tenía la cara apenada pero súbitamente su rostro se iluminó.- Ya sé, ¿podemos ir mañana al cine?

- Claro, es una excelente idea.- Jasper se veía más relajado- ¿A qué hora paso por ti?

- Jasper, vivimos en la misma casa. Pero a las ocho estaría bien…- dijo Alice un poco avergonzada, y algo divertida.- Nos vemos luego

Alice se puso de puntillas para depositar un beso en la mejilla de mí hermano que se quedó petrificado. Alice salió de la casa. Me pasé junto a Jasper para salir y poder seguirla. Alice se dirigía a la cochera dónde abrió su teléfono y espero.

- _Perdóname, pero Jasper estaba ahí…_- dijo a través del aparato haciendo una pequeña pausa- _Bueno, ¿cuál es la urgencia esta vez?- _otra pausa un poco más larga- E_spera, ¿es una de esas misiones para súper-agentes secretos? OH, Dios mío. Voy saliendo.- _entonces cortó, Alice se dirigía justo a mí. Salí corriendo hasta la casa. Jasper seguía en la misma posición hasta que me vio y comenzó caminar hasta el living. Yo por mi parte me puse de nuevo en la escalera.

Había dicho "súper-agentes secretos."

- Jasper, espera.- dijo Alice desde la entrada.- ¿Me harías un favor?

- Lo que sea.- dijo mi hermano.

- Necesito que me lleves a un lugar. Rose tuvo un conflicto con su vestido.- mi hermano aceptó de inmediato emocionado. Yo sabía que esto era falso, aún así Alice para hacer que fuera más creíble fue por otro vestido.

Una vez que el auto de mi hermano hubo arrancado yo tomé el mío y los seguí por la carretera. Puse mi "aburrida" música, según Rose. Recuerdo perfectamente cuando me lo dijo…

**Flash Back **

_Como Rose aún no tenía su licencia yo hacia de taxi, como si de su chofer personal se tratara. Me subí a mi auto de mala gana para acomodarme en mi asiento mientras esperaba que Rose llegara. Entonces puse bajito mi música para que la espera se hiciera más llevadera. Rose llegó en unos quince minutos más. En cuanto me vio se rió de mí sonriendo maléficamente. Yo por mi parte puse los ojos en blanco y me pase la mano por el pelo._

_- Vamos.- le dije cansado._

_- ¿Cómo me veo?- me preguntó la pequeña Rose. No importaba lo molesta que podía llegar a ser, siempre sería mi hermana pequeña. Y la quería mucho…_

_- Bien, cómo siempre. Eres muy bonita, Rose. No debes preocuparte.- le dije cariñosamente._

_- ¿Qué escuchas?- me preguntó al rato._

_- A Debussy.- le conteste. _

_- ¿Para qué quieres una bocina?- me preguntó Rose._

_- De-bu-ssy. Así se llama.- le conteste._

_- ¿Cómo es que no te aburres con esta música? Ni si quiera la puedes cantar.- me dijo mirándome como si fuese una especie alienígena. _

_- Es linda. Mucho mejor que tu música._

_Rió- Bueno, yo no estoy de acuerdo. Pero mientras no te quedes dormido con aquello…- le miré feo. Se estaba burlando de mí y de MI música. Bien, había pasado a ser la linda hermanita pequeña, a la desagradable criatura que te utiliza y que se hace pasar por familia tuya. _

_- De aquí a cincuenta años vas a estar sorda con la música que escuchas_

_- Quizás, pero la mía no es tan aburrida como esta.- dijo indiferente mientras bostezaba. Cuando llegamos al lugar Rose comenzó a bajarse del auto sin siquiera darme las gracias._

_- Rose.- la llamé- Cuídate._

_- Si, esta bien. Gracias por traerme.- De todas formas era solo una niña._

**Fin Flash Back**

Llegué al Restauran, o eso parecía. Recordaba haber venido una vez hace muchos años. Era un lugar muy caro y lujoso. Alice se bajo corriendo del auto y entró con el vestido al lugar. Me dediqué a esperar, pero un auto anticuado en medio de miles de autos último modelo llamó mi atención. Era muy parecido al dinosaurio de Bella. Sonreí.

Vi como una pareja s acercaba al auto, no hubo contacto entre ellos. Tomé mis lentes-binoculares y me apresuré a observarlos. La chica era una mujer muy linda de pelo castaño y ojos chocolate de estatura normal. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. Alto, ella era Bella. Miré rápidamente al chico musculoso de rizos negros. Emmett.

¿Qué hacía mi nana saliendo con mi jardinero? Pero, eso no era lo más preocupante. ¿Qué hacía una nana con un jardinero yendo a un restauran al que solo van los ricos?

Y no era un jardinero con una nana común. Eran dos chicos con un pasado oscuro y dudoso…

-------------------------------

**Hola. ¿Qué tal? Bueno espero que me perdonen la demora pero tuve inconvenientes con el PC, y he tenido que hacer varios trabajos y todo eso. **

**¿Cómo encontraron el cap.? A mí me gustó mucho, la verdad es que tengo planeadas varias cosas bien locas para más adelante. Espero que les haya gustado, porque si que me inspiré.**

**En un comienzo iban a ser no más de 9 a 10 páginas, pero lo cierto es que terminé por hacer el doble. Son 18 páginas de Word y 21 del programa que uso para subir el FIC. :B **

**Pensé en dividirlas en dos capítulos, pero así es mejor. Espero que les guste.**

**Con cariño,**

**Floppita, la loca criminal.**


	6. ¿¡A Inglaterra?

**La Agente Swan**

"_Somos como las caras de una moneda. Aunque nunca llegaremos a ver nuestros rostros ni a cruzar miradas recorremos nuestros caminos gentilmente tomados de las manos, alejados eternamente el uno del otro."_

**Capítulo 6: **¿¡A Inglaterra!?

**Bella Pov.**

Estaba demás decir que Alice no le dirigió la palabra a Emmett en más de una semana. La rubia lloraba desconsoladamente y Emmett, aunque no decía nada, yo sabía que él era consciente de lo que había hecho. Aun no podía averiguar mucho de Edward, pero tenía todos sus movimientos en la mira. Muchas veces durante este mes lo encontré escapándose de noche a través de varias sutiles cámaras de video.

¿A dónde iría?

Decidí dedicarme a bajar la escalera para ir a preparar la cena. Iba algo distraída cuando uno de mis pies se enredó con quien sabe qué cosa (definición de cosa: alta probabilidad de ser mis propios pies) y tropecé arrastrando algo conmigo escaleras abajo. Ni siquiera me dolió demasiado, no más de lo normal. Sin embargo estaba preocupada por mi víctima. Miré a aquella cosa tan dura como blanda que se encontraba bajo de mi cuerpo. En cierto sentido debía de estarle agradecida a lo que fuera eso por haber funcionado como colchón.

Pero si era… ¿¡Edward!? ¿Qué hacía él bajo de mí? No, no podía ser él. ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué Dios me odia tanto como para ponerme a este desgraciado abajo mío?

- Auch.- se quejó el colchón.- ¿Puedes quitart…?- se detuvo en seco abriendo mucho los ojos al ver mi rostro y mirándolo fijamente como si algo estuviera mal con él.- ¿¡Bella!?

- ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?- le dije enfadada.

- ¿Por qué estás arriba mío?

- ¿Por qué estás abajo mío?- le dije.

- Tú eres la que me está aplastando.- me dijo molesto.

- No es mi culpa que TÚ te pongas abajo mío.- le dije casi con indiferencia.

- ¿Qué YO me ponga abajo tuyo? A lo menos yo no fui la que se cayó de la escalera.

- Al menos yo no fui el que se cruzó conmigo en la escalera.- le dije frunciendo el ceño.

- No es mi culpa que tú seas un peligro andante.

- Por lo menos yo no voy por ahí amargándome la vida. Ahora. ¿Te quieres quitar?- me estaba empezando a molestar.

- Lo haría con gusto, de no ser porque la escoba humana me aplasta.

- Yo no voy a moverme de aquí, no tengo intenciones. De hecho cuando bajaba la escalera planeaba venir a tirarme al suelo y limpiarlo conmigo misma. Y que bien podría hacerlo de no ser porque el fregadero se interpuso.- le dije en son de burla.

- Sal ahora mismo de arriba mío.- me ordenó tomándose el puente de la nariz.

- ¿Y si no quiero, qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer?- le reté.

- Te voy a quitar yo mismo.

- Atrévete a tocarme un solo pelo.- le dije amenazante pero el chico solo sonrió. Sus manos se pusieron en mi cintura y nos hizo girar para quedar sobre mí. Por alguna razón, ese simple roce envió miles de descargas a mi cuerpo y todo parecía desaparecer y solo quedábamos nosotros con nuestras miradas conectadas. En una burbuja, en una burbuja juntos los dos…

- ¿Quién tiene el control ahora?- me dijo burlón. La burbuja desapareció de golpe.

- Pues yo.- le dije y lo empuje haciéndolo caer al suelo. Me paré y lo miré con rostro angelical.

- Al menos podrías pedirme disculpas por botarme en la escalera.- me dijo entre dientes Edward.

- Oh, cuanto lo siento. Perdóneme, su majestad por tal imprudencia contra ¡EL REY DE LOS TONTOS! –entonces me fui con la frente en alto

A veces Edward podía ser tan molesto. Pero me las va a pagar bien caro un día, pero que bien caro. Lo voy a dejar encerrado tras una reja. De solo pensar en lo que hizo me da asco.

Salí de la casa apurada una vez que terminé de preparar la comida. Necesitaba llamar a Cayo para que me entregara nueva información. Pero… había algo que me rondaba en la cabeza.

¿Por qué cuando estaba sobre él sentía mariposas y un nudo en el estomago? ¿Por qué sus manos fueron tan suaves? ¿Por qué deseo estar nuevamente tan cerca de sus labios? ¿Por qué quiero ver sus ojos? ¿Por qué quiero oír su voz? ¿Por qué quiero verlo? ¿Por qué…?

¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué es este nudo en el estomago? ¿Qué es esto?

¿Curiosidad? Mera curiosidad….

- ¿Aro? – dije al teléfono aun aturdida e inmersa en mis pensamientos.

- Isabella, tienes una nueva misión.- me mantuve en silencio esperando ver en qué consistía- Nuestras fuentes indican que el sospechoso clave número 576832 alias Edward Cullen, se dirigirá dentro de lo que calculamos unos tres días hasta Londres, Inglaterra donde mantendrá contacto con el dirigente de una sociedad mafiosa, James C. Nuestras fuentes indican - ¿no había dicho eso ya?- que los sujetos se reunirán el día jueves 22 del presente mes en un conocido hotel de Londres donde probablemente planearan nuevos asaltos, intercambiaran sustancias y próximamente se dirigirán a una feria secreta de la mafia cuya ubicación nos es desconocida.

- Lo cual significa que tendré que viajar a Londres.- supuse.

- Ya llegamos a ese punto. Y sí, tendrás que viajar a Londres dentro de esos mismos tres días. Tú misión consistirá en averiguar la ubicación de esta feria ilegal, descubrir la relación que existe entre estos dos sujetos y si es posible capturar al sujeto C. James sin delatar a la agencia a la cual pertenece y mucho menos su identidad. Señorita Swan, usted ya conoce las consecuencias que trae delatar su identidad. Si cualquier problema interfiriese la misión debe retirarse y pedir refuerzos…- La sangre me hirvió ante el tono de burla con el cual se refería a esto, como si yo no fuese capaz de hacerlo- Su prioridad es capturar a James.- Fue solo un suave pestañeo, una palabra, pero por alguna razón una parte de mi mente encendió una alarma a máximo volumen diciéndome a gritos: ¿Por qué hablaba de ese asesino mafioso como si fueran parientes, de forma tan informal y cercana?- Los detalles los enviaremos pronto.

- ¡Pero!- grité al teléfono, pero del otro lado solo se escuchaba el silencio. Como detestaba A Aro, a ese…- ¿qué le voy a decir a Esme esta vez…?

¿Por qué todo esto tan repentinamente? ¿Por qué me había llamado Aro y no Mike? La alarma subía más y más. ¿Pero, por qué sonaba aquella alarma en mi cabeza? Y por sobre todo… ¿Por qué con Aro y no con Edward?

Y si mal no recordaba esa alarma nunca me había fallado. Nunca. Si no se tratara de Aro, si no fuese mi superior, si no fuese de mi agencia y si tal vez fuera más inteligente habría puesto atención a mi alarma. Pero no lo hice porque… ¿y si me equivocaba?

**Edward POV.**

Seguía sin entenderlo. ¿Por qué tenía que ir yo a Londres solo por ese James? ¿No era acaso mi misión con Bella más importante? ¿Por qué simplemente no había mandado a otro a capturarlo? Tenía claro que nuestras fuentes decían que Bella iba a ir a Londres, y que yo iba a ir para espiarla y ver que tipo de relación mantenía con James, y a conseguir la ubicación de una feria ilegal. Pero, ¿por qué tenía que capturar también a James? ¿Por qué no me mandaron un compañero? ¿Por qué…?

Mientras me preguntaba todas estas cosas subí al avión sumergido en ese mar de preguntas y dudas. Pero después de todo, que le iba a hacer. Donde manda capitán no manda marinero. Y entonces una sombra negra me envolvió y antes de poder responder mis preguntas y hacerme otras Morfeo se apoderó de mí llevándome hasta un lugar tranquilo, mucho más que la realidad.

***********

El auto gris me llevó hasta el hotel acordado, al parecer era uno muy conocido y Bella se reuniría aquí con James. Y aquí mismo me aposentaría. La pieza era espaciosa; grande, con una cama matrimonial enorme.

Se suponía que Bella llegaría dentro de una media hora a Londres y solo unas pocas horas después se reuniría con James. Pero, pese a toda la información, por alguna razón había algo que no calzaba. Algo fuera de lugar, algo grande, sospechoso. Como si dentro de mi mente una vocecita gritara cada vez más y más alto, como diciéndome: "¡Alerta!" "Ten cuidado" "Algo va mal"

Y mientras más pasaba el tiempo, mientras más lo pensaba la vocecita gritaba más, y más alto. Alertándome, diciéndome que tuviera cuidado, pero ¿De qué? ¿Por qué?

La cabeza estaba por explotarme, necesitaba una respuesta. Llevé inconscientemente mis manos hacía el puente de mi nariz. Cerré los ojos y eché un suspiro al aire.

_Su rostro demasiado cerca, sus labios casi palpando los míos, su respiración cerca de la mía. Sus manos le hacían cosquillas a mis brazos, me mandaban descargas eléctricas, su cuerpo sobre el mío haciendo que mi corazón fuera rápido, más rápido, como si de un momento a otro fueran a salirse. Sus ojos conmocionados y un tanto asustados, chocolates, profundos como un mar…_

Abrí los ojos de golpe. ¿Cuál era el secreto que escondía Bella? Negué con la cabeza y me paré de la cama.

Me equipé con las armas que podría necesitar, me puse un terno negro y unas gafas. Estaba listo para ir a espiarla y descubrir su secreto.

Bajé a la cafetería y me senté en una mesa. Casi parece de película, pero lo cierto es que pedí un café y fingí leer mi diario. Un diario especial, dos agujeros me permitían ver todo, ni el vuelo de una mosca podría pasarme desapercibido.

Cerré un segundo los ojos, un zumbido. Era como un Tic-Tac, como el de un reloj. Entonces se detuvo y se escuchó solo BANG! El cuarto se llenó de humo y la gente corría y gritaba. Saqué rápidamente la pistola y en medio del caos me alejé hasta salir de la cafetería. Todo, tal y como la vez de la bomba. Todo, todo estaba oscuro, cubierto por una espesa capa de humo. Sin bajar la guardia vi la punta de una cola marrón alejarse por un pasillo.

Mi instinto no fallaba nunca, corrí tras ella con el arma siempre lista y en alto.. La figura volvía a desaparecer tras una esquina. No había tiempo de dudar, corrí tan rápido como pude y la alcancé. Solo veía su espalda, una figura femenina perfectamente torneada, una cola marrón, pegada a la pared con una pose que delataba que llevaba un arma de la misma forma que yo y llevaba puesto también un traje negro como la noche. Negro, justo como esa vez, como en esa masacre.

Era el ángel negro, el mismo ángel que había venido esa vez. La mujer dobló, se escuchó disparo y la mujer volvió a su pose original, disparó, dobló y corrió. Me eché a la carrera tras ella, subí la misma escalera escuchando el tiroteo entre la mujer y su víctima. La mujer se volteo y me miró fijo, una descarga me recorrió. Podíamos estar lejos pero sus ojos, con toda certeza, eran café chocolate…

Una bala me llegó casi en el hombro. Disparé devuelta, la mujer se echó a correr tras su víctima. Yo seguí corriendo con el arma a cuestas. Las escaleras desaparecían tras una puerta, cerca, solo unos pasos más.

Respiré profundo una vez y abrí la puerta lentamente. Una bala chocó contra la puerta.

- ¡Mierda!- susurró la voz de una mujer, dulce, suave. Igual a la de…

Con una repentina fuerza casi animal abrí la puerta y disparé a la figura que se ocultaba tras el humo en el tejado del hotel. Las balas iban y venían sin detenerse ni un solo momento. La mujer estaba lejos, casi en el otro extremo. Había aprovechado mi disparo para quedar del otro lado. La figura del humo se volteó y disparó a la mujer. Le disparé a la figura y me acerqué hacía él hasta notar que se trataba de un hombre corpulento, enorme vestido con un terno. Pero en un flash escuché la risa maquiavélica del hombre, se reía.

- ¡Vengan, vengan! ¡Vengan todos! No importa cuántos vengan, no pueden atraparme.- el hombre tenía una voz profunda, la misma voz profunda. Era James.

- ¡James!- le grité antes de dispararle esperando que la bala fuera certera. Pero fallé, y como recompensa me gané unas cuantas de vuelta. La figura se me acercó unos pasos, pese a estar a varios metros de mí.

- ¿Eres tú otra vez? El Vampiro. ¿Así te llaman, no? – Me gritó y se rió fuerte- Perdóname niñato pero esta vez te ganó el ángel de allá´. ¿Sabes? Es curioso pero a ella le dicen Vampira.- soltó una carcajada. Una bala proveniente de la Vampira llegó hasta el hombre, pero tampoco acertó.- Está bien, creo que no me han echado de menos. Además he de suponer que no me quieren aquí. Hasta pronto queridos. No crean que este es el final, nos volveremos a ver. Me gustaría ver que hacen entre ustedes cuando me valla.

James se subió a la baranda del tejado justo cuando un helicóptero lo recogió. Le disparé a las aspas y a él pero estaba ciego., el humo lo cubría todo. No podía hacer nada, estaba demasiado lejos.

- Por cierto, hay una bomba en el piso trece que explotará dentro de 2.27, 2.26, 2.25…- su voz siguió sonando, alejándose junto al helicóptero.

No había tiempo que perder, me eché escaleras abajo tan rápido como daban mis piernas, en este momento mi mente solo pensaba en bajar y bajar uno tras otro piso. El cuerpo me dolía y estaba llenó de tajos por las balas que me había rozado, cansado y mareado por el humo pero no podía detenerme, no de nuevo.

Empujé la puerta y corrí hasta él único lugar donde podría estar, mi habitación. No me la pensé ni un momento. La bomba debía estar en un lugar que la hiciera explotar más fácil. Miré, miré. Cerré los ojos. Tic – Tac, Tic- Tac.

- Lo tengo.- solté. Corrí, rebusqué entre mis armas, ahí estaba. No le di importancia pero, justo cuando levante la bomba un papel calló. No había tiempo para leerlo. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrí como nunca antes, subí las escaleras con el corazón desbocado, sin aire.

_Cuarenta y cinco…._

_Cuarenta…._

_Treinta y cinco…_

_Treinta y uno…._

Solo un piso más y llegaba, uno solo más. Un último esfuerzo.

_- ¡Corre, Edward! Corre, tu puedes.- me gritaba la voz de nuevo. _

La voz del recuerdo. Empujé la puerta que llevaba al techo y crucé el umbral, corrí.

_Siete…_

- ¡Lánzala! – le dije a la Vampira en medio del humo y le tiré la bomba…

_Cinco…_

Todo ocurrió demasiado lento, como si los dos segundos que estaría la bomba en el aire fueran días enteros. Como si cuando sus manos la tomaran fuera a resbalarse, como si el miedo de caerse me destruyera lentamente. Como si ella no alcanzará a lanzarla antes de explotar y la bomba se la llevara a ella también. Como si todo fuera lento pero también demasiado rápido. Pensar que cinco segundos podían valer tanto, pensar que una mala atrapada y no habría segunda vez.

Las manos de la Vampira se convirtieron en las de un ángel y tomaron la bomba y sin dudar lanzaron la bomba en el aire…

_Cero…_

Y explotó en el cielo, pero yo no pude soportar más y me derrumbé. Los habíamos logrado, juntos. ¿Quién era la llamada "Vampira"? Del otro lado está estaba arrodillada igual que yo, seguramente con el corazón al mismo ritmo irregular que el mío. Seguramente aun asustada, como si el tiempo fuera a volver y a cambiar el destino, como si alguien fuera a dispararnos. Como si pudiese haber otra bomba…

Me paré bruscamente. Había sido demasiado fácil. Del otro lado el ángel se levantó también y por primera vez cruzamos miradas. Cruzamos la misma mirada cargada de miedo y dudas. La misma mirada certera de que algo faltaba, la misma mirada que decía que una alarma en nuestra cabeza había gritado que había otra bomba.

No era necesario hablar para entender lo que decía el otro, no había tiempo. Aún quedaba algo, algo faltaba, James nunca nos las haría tan fácil. Me eché a correr escaleras abajo sabiendo que la Vampira me seguiría. Corrí, de nuevo sin parar. Si es que no nos mataba la bomba probablemente moriríamos de un infarto.

Corrí pisos y pisos abajo sin detenerme nunca a mirar atrás. Corrí hasta que entré en mi pieza y recogí el papel respirando entrecortadamente. Sabía que estaba a tres pasos de mí el ángel pero no había tiempo para ver de quien se trataba.

"_Es probable que no lo haya mencionado pero, mi querido Vampiro, tú no eres el que posee la bomba mayor. _

_La posee tu amiga, la que en este momento está parada atrás tuyo. _

_La bomba está en el último piso._

_ Corre, porque solo va cinco minutos delante de la otra, así es que deben quedarte, 2.47, 2.46, 2.45…_

_Con cariño, Drácula (James)"_

- ¡Ven!- me dijo la Vampira tomándome de la muñeca. Un roce eléctrico me sacudió. La Vampira me tiró para obligarme a seguirla. Tomamos la escalera y nos lanzamos a correr sin dar más.

Cuando llegamos al piso veinte mis pulmones me estaban matando pero no paré y ella tampoco. Entré donde ella me guió y buscó con la misma desesperación que yo hasta encontrar la bomba. Corrimos por el pasillo sabiendo que no faltaban más de cincuenta segundos. Mi mano estaba unida con la del ángel por lo que sentí cuando se cayó al suelo, y comenzó respirar demasiado fuertemente. Me paré en seco y la miré para ayudarla.

- Corre, corre.- me dijo débil.

- Pero…

- ¡Dije que corrieras!- su mirada se encontró con la mía cuando alzó el rostro, Solo le veía los ojos. Eran unos ojos café chocolate cargados de determinación, sin dudas. Solo decían que corriera.- ¡Corre, imbécil!

No me di vuelta si quiera a ver su rostro, no me di vuelta pesé a que oía como tosía descontroladamente. No lo volví pese a que quería hacerlo, solo corrí y corrí hasta llegar al techo.

Crucé la distancia necesaria para lanzar la bomba al borde del edificio y cuando estuve ahí con las manos en el cielo el sol se puso y el cielo se tiñó de rojo.

**Bella POV.**

Caí al suelo a no poder más. Si no paraba ahora sería peligroso para ambos, caí con su mano apretando fuertemente la mía. Miré el suelo con el pelo cubriendo mi cara, vestida de negro deseando que todo fuera bien. Sentí como el Vampiro se volteaba a ayudarme al verme caer. No había tiempo, él tenía que correr sin mí, correr y ser el héroe. Tosía mucho pero no importaba si él continuaba, después de todo ¿Quién era yo entre mil personas?

- Corre, corre.- le dije sin poder respirar

- Pero…- me dijo con una voz cargada de preocupación. ¿Por qué se preocupa por mí si no me conoce? ¡Idiota!

- ¡Dije que corrieras!- alcé la vista y le miré duro para que corriera, para que me dejaran de nuevo como a un perro, para que se fuera y tirará la bomba le miré esos ojos verdes tan familiares. Podría haberme quedado para siempre mirando sus ojos con su mano entre la mías, era como un cuento donde él era el bello príncipe. Pero para las agentes de la CIA no hay tiempo para ser princesa.- ¡Corre, imbécil!

Se dio vuelta y corrió lejos de mí son voltearse a verme ni una vez, se fue con la bomba en mano, corriendo contra el tiempo. Me quedé ahí sola sonriendo por razones que ni yo misma conozco.

Tenía que pararme para huir, para que el no volviera por mí. Porque mi prioridad es "Nunca mostrar mi identidad." Me paré apoyándome contra la pared y me dirigí hasta las escaleras. Baje tan rápido como me lo permitía mi brazo herido, tal vez el Vampiro no se había dado cuenta pero una bala me había llegado. Me había dolido mucho en su momento pero no podía parar justo ahí. No cuando mi enemigo iba delante de mí y un extraño persecutor, que más tarde sería el Vampiro, me perseguía.

Una vez abajo tomé mi auto rojo y me eché a correr lejos de aquel ángel ojos verdes. Era triste, pero cuando él volviera yo ya no estaría ahí. Sentía el cuerpo adolorido y el cansancio me mataba.

Pero tenía que llegar a otro lugar pronto si no quería que las cosas emporaran. Rápido, mucho más rápido de lo que un auto como el mío habría podido alcanzar.

"Rápido, rápido, más vale que vayas rápido si no quieres que la muerte te atrape." – susurré en medio de la carretera sonriendo débilmente.

**Alice POV.**

Forks es un pueblito pequeño y va en contra de todas mis necesidades. Ni zapaterías, ni Mall, ni tiendas de vestidos, ni tiendas de telas, ni cine o otras cosas necesarias en mi día a día.

Sin embargo como ni Bella ni Edward estan decidí que no porque esos dos no estuvieran significaba que no podíamos divertirnos. Podía estar molesta con Emmett, pero en casos como este, él es mi compañero y la verdad es que estoy cansada de estar enojada con él. Por lo tanto desde hoy dejo de estar enojada con él. Además tengo que admitir que pesé a todo puede ser una gran venganza lanzarle indirectas frente a Rose o ver como baja la cabeza cuando se topa con la pobrecita que no entiende nada.

Es hora de que me vengue de ese por arruinar mi vestido. Es hora de torturar a Emmett y encontrar una nueva excusa para salir con Jasper.

Mi mentecilla maquiavélica planeaba y planeaba, más y más. Bueno, sin contra tiempos es hora de poner en marcha mi plan.

Bajé y miré por la ventana secretamente asomando solo mitad de mi cabeza. Busqué por el patio a Emmett lentamente, él sería mi primera víctima. Izquierda: árbol. Centro: banca. Derecha: árbol.

Me sobresalté levemente cuando dos cálidas manos se posaron en mis hombros y una cabeza se acerco a mi oído.

- ¿Qué haces?- me dijo Jasper divertido al parecer.

- Yo…- le dije jugando con mis manos y volteándome hacía él-Esto…- No podía decirle que planeaba secretamente contra Emmett y Rose con el propósito de vengarme y poder salir con él- Yo… ¿Quieres ir al cine con Rose, Emmett y conmigo?- ¿Por qué le había preguntado eso. Estaba nerviosa…. ¿y si decía que no? ¿Y si no quería que fuéramos todos juntos...?

- Me encantaría.- me dijo sonriéndome de esa manera tan cálida que hace que respire dificultosamente. Mi rostro inmediatamente se relajo y una sonrisa cubrió mi rostro.

- Gracias.- le dije, y sin poder contenerme lo abrasé fuertemente. Al principio sus brazos no reaccionaron pero pronto envolvieron mi cuerpecito.

Me sentía tan completa, tan cálida y feliz. Sentía que esos brazos fuertes debían quedarse ahí para siempre, me sentía feliz. Llena. Mi cabeza reposaba amablemente sobre su pecho y su mentón se encontraba sobre mi cabeza. Sentía su pecho llenarse y vaciarse con cada respiración que daba. Me preguntó si la de él está tan entrecortada cómo la mía, si él esta tan nervioso y feliz como yo, si su corazón se acelera con cada segundo más y más. Creo que Jasper…

- ¡Alice!- la voz de Rose nos obligó a separarnos violentamente. Creo que los dos estábamos un poco avergonzados.

- Y-Ya voy, Rose.- dije y miré a Jasper que me miraba a mí. Estaba segura que mis mejillas tenían un color rojo muy poco agradable. Le sonreí tímidamente a Jasper antes de empezar a subir las escaleras. Pero entonces me voltee y con una sonrisa sincera y llena de picardía le miré.- Gracias.- entonces me aleje tan rápido como pude escaleras arriba.

Rose se la pasó hablando de esto y lo otro, de esta ropa y la otra, de hacer y esto para esto y luego aquello pero a decir verdad no le estaba prestando atención. Mi mente divagaba pensando en las posibilidades de que ella terminara con Emmett. Realmente sería divertido verlos acabar juntos. Además son tan bobos, pese a que nunca los he visto solos sé que sus personalidades son tal para cual.

- Rose, esto… ¿Quieres ir al cine hoy?- le dije sonriente, con una sonrisa llena de maldad.

- ¿Contigo?- me preguntó dudosa.- ¿Nosotras?

- Si, conmigo.- le sonreí. Técnicamente no era mentira porque iba a ir conmigo pero también con Jasper y Emmett.

Lo que vino a continuación fue una larga lucha para llevarla al cine y lograr que superara su depresión por lo de Royce.

Pero, lógicamente, como siempre me salí con la mía y Roce iba a ir conmigo. Bueno, solo quedaba atrapar a la última ovejita, Emmett (aunque yo diría que es algo más parecido a un enorme oso)

Salí silenciosamente hasta el patio hasta que vi a Emmett oculto entre los árboles. Me acerque a él con los brazos cruzados y una expresión molesta.

- Emmett.- le dije parada atrás de él con una pose enfurruñada. Emmett se volteó y me miró entre asustado y divertido. Yo sabía que tenía muchas ganas de reírse de "mi patética pose de niña chica malhumorada." Claramente eso no le convenía en este momento.

- S-si, Alice.- me dijo haciendo una mueca tragándose la risa. La sangre me hirvió como se atrevía a burlarse de m. Le miré con los ojos entrecerrados fijamente. Emmett se pasó la mano por la nuca poniéndose nervioso.- O-oye, Alice ¿qué quieres?

- Si quieres que te perdone necesito que vallas conmigo y Jasper al cine hoy.- le dije sabiendo que hoy tenía planes para la tarde, pero ¿y a mi qué?

- Sabes, es que yo… no sé. ¿No quieres ir otro día?- me dijo tratando de zafarse. Le volví a mirar con los ojos entrecerrados fijamente. Emmett lanzó un suspiro y me miró.- Valla niña problemática eres. Bueno. Después de todo ¿qué podría ir mal?

Fase 3: Completada.

Y sí, después de todo. ¿Qué podría salir mal si Emmett y Rose van juntos al cine?

****************

- Jazz, podrías llevar tú a Emmett y yo a Rose.- le dije haciéndole un puchero.

- Ali, ellos saben que vamos a ir los cuatro ¿no? Y además aceptaron por voluntad propia ¿no?- me dijo Jazz regalándome una mirada de sospecha.

- Bueno…

- ¿En qué nos estamos metiendo, Alice? – Jasper me sonrió- Supongo que todo saldrá bien.

- ¡Gracias, Jazz!- le dije y volví a irme

La verdad es que el tiempo pasó rápido y pronto estuve parada frente a la cartelera de cine junto a Rose. Había planeado todo de tal forma de que a la hora que fuimos el cine estuviera lleno y luego pudiera llevar a cabo la siguiente fase de mi plan.

- ¡Alice!- me gritó Emmett corriendo hacía con su típica energía hasta que vio a Rose junto a mi la cual justo se volteo y abrió mucho los ojos al ver a Emmett. Los dos se quedaron en blanco y en estado de shock mirándose el uno al otro.

- ¿Estás segura de que esto va a salir bien?- me preguntó Jazz desde atrás mío. Yo solo sonreí.

- ¡¿QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ?!- Se gritaron los dos mutuamente apuntándose.

- ¡ALICE ME INVITÓ!- nuevamente al unísono.- ¡ALICE!

- ¿Qué? – le dije sonriendo angelicalmente.- Bueno, a esta hora el cine se llena mucho así es que Jasper y yo vamos a ir a guardar asientos a la sala del cine. Por favor ustedes compren las cabritas.- le dije amablemente a ese par antes de tomarme del brazo de Jasper y alejarme caminando hasta la sala del cine. Sabía que los dos me estaban mirando con los ojos como platos.

Rose se negó a ver una película romántica por lo que tendríamos que ver una de Acción. Quizás no era el ideal para una cita romántica pero mientras Emmett y Rose la vieran juntos todo iba a ir bien. Su personalidad iba con esas cosas locas que parece que a la mayoría de las chicas no les gusta. A decir verdad Rose es una chica muy femenina pero nunca ha sido una chica de cristal.

Cuando con Jasper entramos a la sala e que darían la película llegó la hora de la siguiente fase.

Jasper se sentó unas filas arriba y me reservó un puesto. Por mi parte yo me senté unas cuantas filas más abajo para reservarles el puesto a Emmett y Rose. La sala no tardó en llenarse y pronto la película comenzaría y mis queridos amigos aun o llegaban.

- ¿Viste a esos chicos?- dijo una señora que sentó cerca de mío.

- ¿El grandulón y la rubia?- le preguntó la otra señora a su acompañante.

- Si, esos dos. Parecían matrimonio en crisis armando ese escándalo solo por pedir palomitas de maíz.- le dijo la señora que primero había hablado a la otra.

¿Qué tipo de escándalo estarían armando esos dos allá afuera?

Cuando llegaron alcé las manos para que me vieran, no tardaron en verme y acercarse con dos bolsas de palomitas enormes y cuatro bebidas. Yo por mi parte tomé una de las bolsas y dos bebidas.

- Bueno, van a tener que sentarse juntos porque no había más asientos cuando llegué. Lo siento.- les dije de gorma inocente.- Bueno, nos vemos.- entonces me fui hasta donde estaba Jasper.

- ¡QUÉ- gritaron los dos justo cuando las luces se apagaron y la película empezó.

- Shhh!

Cada uno se sentó por su lado con los brazos cruzados. Los dos intentaban concentrarse en la película a más no poder pero claramente sus deseos de molestar al otro los superaban.

- ¡Dame las palomitas!- le susurró (no estoy segura si eso puede calificarse como susurro) Rose a Emmett.

- Estoy comiendo.- le respondió este totalmente indiferente.

- Dámelas.- le repitió Rose a Emmett, pero esta vez no espero una respuesta y simplemente se las quitó.

- Yo también quiero.- le dijo este otro molesto.

- ¿Y a mí qué?

Se puede decir que se pasaron casi hasta la mitad de la película en esto. "¡Dame las palomitas!" "¡Quita tus manos!" "¡Córrete!" Pero cuando vino la parte interesante, el clímax, los dos se callaron y compartieron las palomitas, no volvieron a regañar.

Es irónico, pero los dos se ensartaron en la película y de vez en cuando se susurraban cosas el uno al otro acerca de tal escena o tal personaje.

Metí las manos a las palomitas más concentrada en mis amigos que en la película cuando mi mano chocó contra la de Jasper. Los dos nos miramos con las mejillas encendidas y entonces…

….nos tomamos de las manos y yo dejé reposar mi cabeza contra su pecho. Ahora que mi plan había sido completado era hora de que yo disfrutara de la otra parte de este.

* * *

**Wiii! Me encanta este capítulo (en parte es porque lo escribí yo Xd) porque salen las tres parejas. Bueno quiero muchos, muchos reviews**

**Bueno, ahora perdón por la demora pero a decir verdad estuve llena de prueba y esta semana recién tuve un "descanso y logré sacar capítulo. Bueno lo de las pruebas entre que mi PC se echó a perder y que… bueno otras cosas.**

**De verdad perdón la demora, pero espero que les haya gustado el capitulo porque lo hice con el corazón. **

**Agradecimientos a (me obligaron a poner esto mediante amenazas): Valivali porque siempre está ahí escuchándome cuando le explicó mis ideas para el otro capítulo y siempre está poyándome.**

**Agradecimientos por voluntad propia: ¡A TODAS/OS LO QUE ME LEEN! Wi!!!**

**Gracias!**

**Flopita, su loca de siempre.**

**PD: Nos vemos en el otro cap!**

**PD2: Exijo ****reviews** **o si no…. Muajjaj (risa malvada)**


	7. Volkswagen 63

**Dedicado a una de mis más importantes amigas y lectoras: Valivali. **

**Valita : sé que tu cumpleaños es mañanas pero te regalo a ti es te capítulo y nada más que decir : ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Tú sabes que te quiero demasiado y que eres una persona MUY valiosa para mí. Con todo mi cariño, para ti: **

**La Agente Swan **

_"No cometeré los mismos errores que tu cometiste_

_No dejaré que mi corazón sufra tanto_

_No me desmoronaré de la forma en que tú lo hiciste;_

_El golpe fue muy fuerte._

_He aprendido de la forma más difícil a no dejar que las cosas_

_Se me vayan de las manos"_

_(Kelly Clarkson, Because of you)_

**Capítulo 7: Volkswagen 63**

**Bella Pov.**

En ese entonces me había hecho una pretina en torno al brazo para evitar la pérdida masiva de sangre. El dolor me había corroído lentamente y los brazos de Morfeo se me habían tendido tentadoramente, ofreciendo llevarme a un mundo sin dolor, sin preocupaciones, llevarme para dejarme en las cálidas manos de la inconsciencia.

Lejos de mi mundo, lejos de todo.

Me había esforzado por mantener los ojos al frente, en la eterna y gris carretera, mientras la vista se me nublaba, mientras los ojos se me cerraban. Yo sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer, a donde ir, como llegar. Hubiese sido peligroso detenerme y derrumbarme en medio de la nada donde me podría encontrar cualquiera. Donde ese cualquiera me llevaría a la clínica. Y en la clínica se preguntarían; ¿Por qué tiene una bala en el brazo? Y llamarían a la policía y a los detectives y todo se iría a pique.

Así es que seguí manejando mareada, seguí incluso cuando un auto negro me siguió el paso, seguí incluso cuando un balazo acertó a mi auto, incluso cuando yo disparé devuelta, incluso cuando el auto negro me alcanzó y se puso a mi lado acorralándome, seguí incluso cuando apareció un segundo auto. Incluso cuando luego de haber quedada atrapada entre ambos autos manejando a toda velocidad disparé a la llantas de uno justo antes de frenar y provocar que ambos autos chocaran. Seguí aunque ya no veía más que negro envolviéndome, seguí incluso sin ver, atrapada en medio del fuego provocado por el choque. Y seguí hasta llegar a un lugar seguro donde me deje caer y encontrar por los guardias de la CIA de Inglaterra.

Sin embargo, ahora me encontraba con mi brazo vendado frente a la casa de los Cullen luego de que la misión fuera cancelada sin explicación más que: "_Estás herida, la misión se cancela."_

Entré a la casa donde Esme me recibió con su rostro amable que no tardó de llenarse de preocupación por la herida de mi brazo. Era tal la amabilidad de ellos que incluso Carlisle se ofreció a revisar, tratar y curar mi brazo sin saber que la única intención que tenía yo era llevarlos a todas a la ruina.

¿Cómo es que personas tan amables pueden ser asesinas? ¿Cómo es que personas tan amables pueden tener un hijo como Edward?

Y cuando Alice se apareció a recibirme entre sus saltos y risas no me quedó otra que morder mi labio inferior pues sabía que Alice se enfadaría. Y claro que así fue, porque justo antes de abrazarme miró mi brazo herido y su rostro se cargó de preocupación y enfado. Frustración.

- Lo siento, Alice.- le susurré.

- Quiero una explicación.- me susurró de vuelta mientras me abrazaba.

- Bella, por favor tomate unos días libres hasta que tu brazo sane.- me sugirió Esme.

- De verdad, que agradezco su amabilidad, pero no hace falta. Estoy bien, puedo seguir trabajando.

- Bella…

- Señora, de verdad que yo…

Esme me cortó.- Bella, me haces sentir vieja, llámame Esme.

- Esta bien, pero yo…

- ¿Bella?- preguntó una voz aterciopelada. Levanté la vista hasta encontrarme con los ojos verdes de Edward. Tenía las cejas fruncidas.- ¿Qué… qué le pasó a tu brazo?

Parecía preocupado.

- Solo un accidente.- respondí bajito.- No será que te preocupas por mi.- le susurré cuando pasé junto a él.

- ¡¿Qué?! No, no es eso. Es solo que me preocupa que con lo torpe que eres eches la casa abajo.- dijo con la voz más fuerte de lo necesario, sin embargo, tenía la cabeza gacha.

- Mmm- murmuré antes de entrar a mi habitación. Era divertido verlo enojado y confundido. Y es que a menudo hace falta vengarse de las personas.

Me tiré en mi cama confundida por la constante amabilidad de los Cullen, pero suele suceder que cuando te clavan el puñal en la espalda es de quien menos te lo esperas. Detrás de la amabilidad se esconde la maldad.

- No entiendo nada.- me susurré a mí misma.

- Ha de ser porque eres demasiado tonta.- dijo la voz de terciopelo desde la puerta de mi pieza.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Cullen? – le grité sentándome bruscamente mientras el entraba a mi pieza con el torso desnudo. No puedo entender bien por qué, pero verlo así me hizo estremecerme. Le tiré un cojín.- ¡Ándate!

- ¿Qué? Oye. ¿Qué haces?- dijo esquivando mi ataqué de cojines.

- ¡Salé, nudista!

-¿Qué?- dijo y se miró el cuerpo.- Ah, lo siento, no sabía que aún eras una tierna ovejita.- sonrió burlonamente.

- Tú… maldito bocazas.- dije y le tiré un cuaderno de Alice que le dio justo en la cara. No pude evitar reírme ante su expresión.

- ¿Te estás burlando de mí?- me preguntó seriamente, con una mirada amenazadora.

- Pues…. ¿cómo decirlo? Sí.- sonreí burlonamente.

- Te traigo tus maletas amablemente y tú me atacas, me llamas pervertido y luego te burlas de mi.- dijo Edward.

- Oh, gracias por las maletas… señor Pervertido.- le dije dándome cuenta por primera vez de las maletas. Me paré para ir a recibirlas cuando Edward las dejó en el piso antes de cerrar la puerta de mi pieza y acorralarme contra la pared apoyando sus brazos junto a mi cabeza, abrí mucho los ojos. Sorprendida.- ¿Qué haces?

- Vengarme. No habrás pensado que te iba a hacer algo. ¿No? En qué cosas piensas, Bella.- susurró con esa maldita voz aterciopelada suya.

Su torso desnudo estaba casi pegado al mío y podría jurar que la respiración se me volvía entrecortada y el corazón amenazaba con salir corriendo de mi pecho. Sus manos estaban a ambos lados de mi cabeza mientras me aplastaba contra la pared.

Podía oler el agradable aroma que se desprendía de él, podía sentir su aliento hacerle cosquillas a mi rostro. Sus labios entreabiertos ofrecían una entrada a los míos, una invitación a probarlos. Levanté la mirada y me encontré con sus ojos verdes, profundos como el mar, cargados de una oscuridad cubierta de dolor y secretos. Ojos misteriosos que me susurran que los acaricie para borrar todo el dolor que hay en ellos. Ojos que me hipnotizan ante su misterio, ojos amables.

Ojos amables. Quería quedarme toda la vida mirándolos para descubrir que era lo que escondían, para derretir el hielo que parece mantenerlos congelados. Pero…

- Yo…- susurré para intentar alejarlo. Pero mi cuerpo no se atrevía a moverse, a alejarse de su rose.- Edward… Yo…

- Yo…- susurró Edward tratando de decir algo pero sus ojos envolvieron a los míos nuevamente sin dejarlos escapar.

El cuerpo de Edward se pegó más al mío y me encontré llevando mis manos inconscientemente hasta su pecho desnudo, dejando que una corriente eléctrica nos envolviera. Me encontré con sus labios acercándose a los míos, me encontré envuelta en su mirada, me encontré hipnotizada por sus ojos, me encontré poniéndome de puntillas par recibir sus labios.

Su respiración agitada chocaba contra la mía, podía oír el retumbar de mi propio corazón como si contara los segundos, como si el tiempo se volviera lento y…

- ¿Bella?- la puerta se abrió de golpe. Edward y yo nos alejamos violentamente el uno del otro. Mi corazón seguía agitado y mi rostro se teñía lentamente de rojo.

- ¡¿Si?!- preguntamos Edward y yo al unísono nerviosamente. Tensé la espalda.

- Yo… me voy.- dijo Edward con la mano en la nuca.

- Esto… gracias… por las maletas.- dije con el rostro teñido de rojo.

- Vale.- dijo Edward y antes de irse con maldad presente en sus ojos se me acercó al oído haciendo que mi corazón se parara.- Nos vemos, tierna ovejita.

-¡¿Qué?! Oye, tú. Espérate ahí…- le grité molesta. "Tierna ovejita" ni que ocho y cuarto. Edward levantó su mano y la sacudió a modo de despido mientras salía de mi cuarto. Ese… maldito pervertido insensible me las va a pagar.

- ¿Si, Jasper?- le pregunté al chico rubio que estaba parado en la puerta atónito.

- Emm… ¿Interrumpí algo?- me preguntó algo avergonzado.

- No.- dije cortantemente.

- Bueno, de todas formas siento haber entrado sin tocar.

- No te preocupes.

- Esto…. Carlisle te llama.- dijo Jasper.

- Vale, al tiro voy.- contesté con una sonrisa para ayudar a que Jasper se relajara pues al parecer tenía la idea aun metida en la cabeza de haber interrumpido algo o de haber visto algo que no debía.

Salí a trompicones de mi propia habitación un poco mareada con el olor de Edward aún revoloteándome.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué cada que mi cuerpo y el de él se acercan mi corazón emprende una loca carrera? ¿Por qué deseaba tanto probar de sus labios? ¿Por qué me sentía tan confundida?

Después de todo no era como si hubiera pasado algo importante, no era algo por lo que tuviera que preocuparme. Después de todo entre Edward y yo no puede haber nada.

Después de todo el es solo uno más. Él es solo uno más que se manchó las manos con sangre por bienes materiales. Las personas como él no entienden lo que es perderlo todo, lo que es sentirse sola, el tener todo y el no tener nada. Ellos no entienden la verdadera diferencia entre lo que está bien y lo que no, porque nunca se han detenido a pensar en el dolor que corroe a la soledad.

Quizás siento pena por ellos, porque tal vez siempre han estado solos y nunca han sentido el suave brillo de una mano cálida. Porque como Edward, sus corazones están congelados.

Como Edward…

Como Edward...

¿Está realmente solo Edward? ¿Está realmente solo Edward que tiene esta familia preciosa?

¿Por qué…?

- Yo voy a averiguarlo. Lo juro.- susurré bajito, solo para mí mientras subía cansinamente la escalera rumbo al estudio de Carlisle.

Averiguarlo… sí… eso haré.

…porque ese es mi único trabajo aquí.

**Emmett Pov.**

Obviamente no podía ir a diario a la mansión de los Cullen, porque yo solo era un jardinero y rara vez se requería lo de ser mecánico. Pero era parte de mi trabajo, ya sea como agente a medio tiempo de la CIA o como hermano de Bella, cuidar de ella y ayudarla en lo que hiciera falta.

- ¡Emmett!- escuché una voz llamarme a lo lejos mientras regaba el enorme jardín de los Cullen. Me giré para ver de quien se trataba y frente a mi me encontré a Edward. Sí, el famoso Edward Cullen.

- ¿Si?

- Emmett.- Si, ya sabemos que me llamó así. ¿Es tonto o qué? No hace falta que me llamé tantas veces, además no veo que haya más personas con las cuales confundirse mientras habla.- ¿Me harías el favor de revisar el Volvo? Desde hace un par de días que lleva haciendo un sonido raro cuando lo arrancó.

- Claro. Ya voy a verlo.

- Gracias, te lo dejo en el garaje de Rose.- dijo Edward sonriendo relajado.

- ¿Garaje de Rose? ¿Dónde está eso? ¿Rose tiene un garaje?

- Sí, a ella le gustan esto tipo de cosas.- contestó con toda naturalidad como si al noventa por ciento de las chicas le gustara arreglar autos y como si fuera normal que una chica como Rose tuviera un garaje.

- Que curioso…- murmuré más para mí.

Después de eso Edward me señaló como llegar a allá.

A decir verdad no puedo imaginarme a esa chica *pinky _(N/A *cursi, como las chicas populares de las películas)_ trabajando de mecánica y mucho menos teniendo éxito en ello.

A mí siempre me habían gustado los autos, desde los viejos Volkswagen hasta esos autos de carrera que, cuando los corres, hacen que el vértigo te persiga y que se te ponga la piel de gallina. No había corrido muchas carreras pero las pocas que había corrido por diversión me habían hecho sentir lleno de vida, fuerte como un toro.

Una vez que terminé de regar me acerqué al garaje de Rose siguiendo las instrucciones de Edward. Me picaba la curiosidad por ver qué tipo de garaje sería, y no es que haya mucha diferencia entre uno y otro, pero no sabía que iba a encontrarme en ese lugar.

Una vez que estuve parado frente a él entre sin tocar pues no esperaba encontrarme con alguien ahí. Mucho menos a Rose.

En el interior no era diferente los demás pero en una esquina había una especia de sala con un par de sillones rojos y una mesita de madera al centro que tenía varios libros y revistas desparramados sobre ella. En esa misma esquina había una especia de mini refrigerador y un estante con varios platos y vasos a dentro.

Al otro lado se encontraban dos autos preparados ya para ser revisados. El primero era el Volvo de Edward y el segundo un Volkswagen 63. En el resto de las cosas el lugar, fuera del extraño orden que había ahí, era completamente normal.

Me acerqué a ver el Volkswagen. Era un auto viejo y probablemente tuviera muchos problemas, pero aun así me hubiese gustado arreglarlo y poder conducirlo. La pintura, blanca con líneas negras y azules, estaba saltada. Y el auto sucio y empolvado. Sin embargo, por el diseño, era deducible que había sido pintado al estilo de los autos de carrera.

Abrí la parte delantera de Volkswagen solo por mirar.

- ¿Te gusta?

Apenas sentí la voz me sobresalté y cerré el capó al mismo tiempo que me volteaba.

- ¿Rosalie?

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Emmett?- me preguntó ceñuda, más amable de lo normal. Parecía que esta vez no buscaba pelea.

- Vine a reparar el auto de tu hermano, Edward.- contesté.

- Entonces, aléjate de mi Volkswagen 63. Nadie te pidió que lo miraras.- dijo Rose cruzándose de brazos. Error: si buscaba pelea.

- ¿Planeas arreglarlo? ¿Tú?- le pregunté mofándome.

- No me digas que eres uno de esos hombres machistas que creen que las mujeres no pueden hacer este tipo de cosas.

- No es eso. Es solo que no me lo esperaba.

- Será. Pero nadie te llamó a mirar mi auto. Yo quiero convertirlo en un corredor, lo voy a reparar.- dijo Rose mirando el auto con los ojos brillantes; con emoción.

- ¿Puedo echarle un vistazo?- sentía curiosidad por ver que le podíamos hacer a ese auto.

- Tú mejor encárgate de lo tuyo. No quieres que metas tus manotas en esto.

Al final terminé arreglando el auto de Edward mientras Rosalie se iba a buscar "un no sé qué".

El problema era sencillo y lo arreglé en menos de diez minutos. Aún así me fue imposible no acercarme lentamente al Volkswagen y abrir el capó.

- ¿No te dije que te metieras en tus asuntos?- dijo una voz. Me sobresalté y cerré el capó rápidamente justo cuando me volteaba. De la misma forma que había hecho hace poco tiempo.

- Tsht.- me había pillado. De nuevo.

- ¿Y?- exigió Rosalie.

- Lo siento.- le dije. Ella llevaba un short de mezclilla con una pollera blanca. El pelo lo llevaba recogido en una coleta de la cual se escapaban unos cuantos mechones rebeldes. No era que me gustará su forma de ser, pero debo admitir que esa fierecilla era guapa.

- ¿Ya terminaste con el auto de Edward, oso pardo?- me preguntó.

- Si, fierecilla.

- Bien.- Rosalie se dirigió a su mini-comedor del garaje y tomo una bebida l dio un sorbo y la devolvió a su lugar.

- Bueno, yo…- comencé mientras veía a Rose acercarse a su auto nuevo. Rose me miró como si esperara algo de mí con la puerta del Volkswagen abierta y con un pie ya adentro.

- ¿Y? ¿No querías echarle un vistazo al auto?- preguntó la muy guapa fierecilla subiéndose al Volkswagen mientras me sonreía pícaramente. ¿Qué mosca le habrá picado?

- ¿Es enserio?- le pregunté emocionado. Y sin esperar una respuesta me subí al auto. Aún así no había terminado de hacerlo cuando Rose pisó el acelerados a todo dar.

- Aquí vamos.

El Volkswagen soltó un ruido ronco antes de que se escucharan las llantas sobre el cemento, rechinando, y entonces no echamos a volar en el Volkswagen. Probablemente no era un Ferrari ni nada por el estilo pero este Volkswagen, sí, este Volkswagen 63, corría de una forma que no me lo hubiese imaginado.

Bajé la ventana y sonreí. ¿Quién dice que los perros viejos no pueden aprender trucos nuevos?

Pero era raro. La velocidad a la que íbamos… tratándose de esta reliquia y tratándose de un auto que normalmente no podría correr así, eso sin mencionar que debía estar algo dañado por lo antiguo, pasaba de lo normal.

Íbamos en medio de la carretera sin rumbo fijo avanzando con el aire llegándonos directo en el rostro, alborotando nuestro cabellos. Ambos sonreíamos serenos.

- ¿Crees que la radio funcioné?- le pregunté a Rose.

- No estoy segura.- dijo mi acompañante. Estiré la mano para prenderla cuando choqué con su mano que estaba fría como el hielo mismo. Aparté violentamente mi mano de la misma forma que lo había hecho ella. Su roce había quemado, quemado pese a que sus manos congelaban.

Cuando volví a estirar el brazo para prender la radio miré a Rose que miraba al frente para cerciorarme de que llevaba ambas manos al volante. Prendí la radio y dejé, por quien sabe qué razón, Rose escogiera radio. Y sorprendentemente la canción que terminó por escoger fue una vieja, pero bastante buena.

Íbamos ahí en medio de la carretera con la música con el máximo del volumen, a todo dar, con el viento chocando contra nuestros rostros, cantando a todo volumen canción tras canción. Nos las estábamos pasando en grande hasta que llegamos a Port Ángeles.

Nos paramos en un semáforo. Nos había casi nadie pese a que no debían ser más de la cinco de la tarde. Cuando arrancamos Rose decidió bajar la velocidad así es que íbamos a paso tortuga. Era una calle de una sola pista y un bocinazo nos sobresaltó en medio de nuestra paz.

Ambos miramos por el retrovisor con las cejas enarcadas. La bocina seguía sonando impaciente y el auto hacía como si fuera a arrancar a todo dar produciendo un ruido bastante molesto. Nos estaba intimidando. O eso creía.

El auto de atrás era un auto de carrera de vidrios negros, la pintura era negra también y tenía detalles rojos. Era… simplemente ¡maravilloso!

El auto volvió a tocar la bocina, pero Rose no aumento la velocidad ni un poco.

- Si quiere pasar entonces que se deje de… amenazarnos. La calle no es de él. Va a tener que esperarse por apurón.- dijo Rose de lo más tranquila; provocándolo.

- ¿Viste que tipo de auto es, fiera? Te podrías meter en un buen lío.

- Me gusta el peligro.- dijo y entonces se volteó a sonreírme pero en sus ojos había una nube negra que los cubría. ¿Peligro...?

Cuando la calle de una pista terminó el auto nos siguió hasta que Rose, sin nunca aumentar la velocidad, se estacionó frente a una pequeña tienda con cosas de mecánica. Nos bajamos y Rose compró un poco de esto y aquello.

Obviamente yo salí con TODAS las bolsas. Eso explicaba porque me había pedido acompañarla…

Y cuando salimos de la tienda nos encontramos con el auto de carrera, que era un Porsche 911 GT3 RS, estacionado justo (nótese el sarcasmo) delante del nuestro. ¿Mera coincidencia? (N/A Foto del auto en mi perfil)

No. Definitivamente, no.

Por eso junto al Volkswagen se encontraba un hombre alto con el pelo rapado que llevaba unas gafas negras y ropa deportiva. El hombre estaba ahí parado, con una piedrecita en la mano listo para rayar el auto de Rose. Sin embargo, él no sabía en el lío en el que estaba ahora que lo habíamos pillado con las manos en la masa.

Una burbuja de ira nació en mi pecho y no me controlé. Cerré con fuerza las manos en puños y me acerqué hasta el él hirviendo en ira. ¿Por qué me molestaba tanto que rayara este auto? ¿Por qué me parecía algo tan valioso…?

- ¡¿Qué crees que vas a hacer?!- le grité a ese… El hombre se volteó con los ojos como platos y me miró sorprendido justo antes de que sin controlarme le estampara un puñetazo en su no tan bonito rostro.

Iba a pegarle otro a ese cabrón cuando la mano de Rose tomó la mía en pleno vuelo quemándome la piel. La miré sorprendido. Ella debía estar más molesta que yo, después de todo era su auto y, sin embargo, al ver su rostro ella se veía pacifica mientras negó lentamente con la cabeza para luego soltarme la mano.

Y entonces sus ojos se encontraros con los míos, en ellos se encontraba una risa malvada, había un toque maléfico tiñendo sus ojos, su rostro. Su boca se curvo en una sonrisa que daba miedo, que te producía escalofríos.

- ¿Qué le vas a hacer? – dijo Rose arrastrando las palabras.- ¿Acaso te da miedo hacerlo aquí enfrente mío?- el hombre la miraba enojado, pero sobretodo confuso.

No sabía cómo reaccionar.

- Vamos, hazlo. Atrévete. Sé un poco más hombrecito.- ella lo estaba provocando, de nuevo. Tenía algo en mente. ¿Qué se le podría estar pasando…?

- Serás…- le dijo y dio un paso hacía Rose planeando hacer quien sabe que. Tuve un impulso de hacer carme a Rose y ponerme enfrente de ella pero en vez de eso me acerqué a ella y la tomé por la cintura haciéndole notar a aquel pedazo de basura que yo estaba con ella.

Rose se sorprendió un poco y me miró sorprendida y por un segundo de sus ojos se borró esa mirada de maldad. Y por ese corto segundo se posó una mirada casi inocente e infantil en sus ojos azules, celestes como el cielo y el mar.

Entonces los labios de Rose se curvaron en una sonrisa. No aparto mi brazo de su fina cintura como pensé que haría, si no que me devolvió el gesto apoyando su mano firmemente entorno a mi espalda. Nos miramos con complicidad.

- Ya veo, si tenías miedo. No tienes las agallas.- dijo Rose con sencillez, como si fuera algo tan común que ya no le daba importancia.

- Ya verás…- dijo el hombre furioso mientras se dirigía hasta el auto con la piedra en alto listo para actuar.

- Y eso que yo pensaba que era un corredor. Mira ve, si no es más que un cobarde que no sabe nada de autos. No los valora y por eso le parece divertido rayar mi Volkswagen como si fuera un pandillero.- dijo Rose.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le gritó el hombre volteándose.

- Arreglar esto, corredor novato.

- ¿Novato? ¿Es que tu eres corredora profesional, mujerzuela?

- Quién sabe. Al menos yo sé tomar el volante.- dijo Rose.

- ¿Insinúas que una mujer como tú, podría ganarme?

- ¿Insinúas que a un hombre como tú le da miedo perder contra una chica?- dijo Rose contraatacando. Rose se deshizo de mi agarré y dio un paso al frente. La mano se me enfrío, el calor quemante se alejo. Pero el sentimiento seguía ahí…

- ¿Me estás retando?- dijo el hombre confundido.

- Quién sabe.

El hombre soltó una risotada.- ¿No estarás tu asustada de perder contra mí?

- Guau. Mira, si estoy temblando.- el hombre dio un paso hacía ella.

- ¿Hasta la calle 13?- Rose hizo una mueca.- Claro que dudo que llegues a alcanzarme con esa antigüedad.

- A menos de que tengas miedo de perder contra la antigüedad.- le reté yo esta vez.

- Con esa basura no van a allegar ni hasta la esquina sin que sé desarme completo. Y menos con una mujerzuela como tú al mando…

- Hecho.- dijimos Rose y yo al unisonó. Quizás ella fuera chica, pero sí que tenía agallas y ese tipo raro no nos iba a vencer. Maldito machista…

- Pero si ganamos…

- El Porsche es nuestro.- terminé yo por ella.

El hombre miró su Porsche y luego el Volkswagen antes de sonreír con la sonrisa en los labios. Rose sonreía igual, pero más confiada y en sus ojos había burla y determinación. Ella no iba a perder.

- Hecho… ¿…?

- Rosalie Cullen Hale, grábatelo.

- Andrew, solo Andrew. Pero si yo ganó me quedo con el Volkswagen- dijo y entonces estrechamos manos antes de que cada uno se subiera a su auto.

¿Cómo íbamos a ganar con un Volkswagen 63 mientras nuestro oponente era el moderno Porsche 911 GT3 RS? Si, antes habíamos ido rápido, pero no como para ganarle a ese tío.

- Rose. ¿Cómo planeas ganar?

- Mira y aprende.- y entonces Rose arrancó frente al semáforo a todo dar. Las llantas sonaron contra el pavimento. El motor rugió y el auto se sacudió un poco antes de partir, pero arrancamos.

Andrew nos llevaba ventaja pero no tardamos en alcanzarlo. Iba sonriendo plenamente cuando vio junto a él por la ventana. Y cuando lo hizo su expresión se grabó para siempre en mi memoria; estaba estupefacto, con los ojos como platos, pestañeo un par de veces con la boca abierta y luego miró al frente.

Pero antes de que mirara al frente yo le sonreí inocentemente y le dije alegremente "¿Qué tal, viejo?"

Pero cuando se le pasó la confusión se molesto y aceleró. Rose también acelero. Íbamos pegados. En medios.

Lo adelantábamos, nos adelantaba, lo adelantábamos, nos adelantaba…

Repentinamente una curva nos hizo girar de improvisto lo cual permitió que nos adelantara. Nos llevaba una buena ventaja. En cada curva que dábamos, y había muchas últimamente, las llantas se deslizaban sobre el pavimento haciendo un sonido que yo conocía muy bien.

- Allá vamos.- susurró Rose como para sí. Estaba increíblemente concentrada, pero se veía feliz mientras sonreía.

Sabía manejar muy bien. Ella parecía no notar mi presencia, simplemente se preocupaba por lo que hacía.

Las cosas iban bien hasta que alcanzamos al Porsche luego de una curva y nos vimos en una calle de dos pistas y Andrew nos encerró, se tiró contra nosotros, obligándonos a frenar en seco y quedar atrás. Quedaba solo una calle para la meta.

- Ya, vamos a ver quien ríe último.- refunfuñó Rose frunciendo el ceño y pasando el cambio. Estaba enojada, eso era "jugar sucio." Acelero tanto que no tardo en pasar al Porsche y cruzar, antes de dar una curva muy pronunciada, la meta.

La sonrisa de la victoria se asomó por los labios de ambos antes de frenar en seco y de soltar un par de gritos de victoria. Nos miramos sonrientes.

- ¡Lo hicimos, Emmett!/ ¡Lo hiciste!- dijimos los nuevamente al unísono. Chocamos las palmas y reímos juntos. La risa de Rose, la de verdad, la que nacía de su corazón. La sincera risa de Rose era más inocente e infantil, menos orgullosa, más simple y más alegre. Era una risa melodiosa, linda, perfecta. No contagiosa, pero sí de esas que te producen ganas de reír con esa misma sinceridad y compartir la alegría de la otra persona.

- ¡Eres magnífica, asombrosa! ¿Acaso corres autos?- le pregunté aún emocionado. No todos los días ves a Rosalie Hale conduciendo un Volkswagen y ganándole a un Porsche 911 GT3 RS.

Cuando nos bajamos del auto nos encontramos con un furioso Andrew frente a nosotros con las llaves de su auto en las manos. Volvimos a estrechar manos antes de que él extendiera la palma de su mano a Rose ofreciéndole la llaves con una mueca en la cara. Estaba temblando de furia.

- Puedes quedártela si prometes nunca más intentar rayar autos y si prometes nunca más degradar a una mujer.- dijo Rose cerrándole la palma al hombre. El chico miró a Rose sorprendido.

- Y tampoco olvides no degradar a los Volkswagen- agregué yo.

- Pero yo…

- Perdiste. Pero fuiste sincero al ofrecerme las llaves. Y eso es lo que cuenta.- dijo Rose. No lo había notado hasta ahora pero la rubia estaba hablando tan amable y cálidamente que no parecía ella. Y su sonrisa y sus ojos estaban cargados de ternura, calidez, amabilidad y sobretodo tranquilidad.

- Gracias.- dijo firmemente.

- Nos vemos, Andrew.- le dijo Rose al hombre de las gafas antes de que este se fuera en su auto. Solo había dicho: "_Eres una excelente corredora, me alegra haberte conocido Rosalie Cullen Hale."_

Miramos como el coche se alejaba a lo lejos. El bellísimo Porsche 911 GT3 RS.

Mis ojos se toparon con los de Rose y sus misterios me envolvieron. Sabía que no tardaría en volver a ser la fría y orgullosa Rose, pero tal vez todavía faltaba unos minutos para eso.

Los dos sonreímos y volvimos las chocar las palmas.

- ¡Eso fue… genial!

- ¿Viste la cara que puso?

Nos reímos y cuando nuestras risas se apagaron nuestras miradas se encontraron y con una sonrisa en los labios me quede atrapado por su mirada misteriosa llena de un sentimiento que me hacía querer ir y tomarlos y decirles: "¿Qué?" Sus ojos brillaban, bailaban como dos luciérnagas a la luz de la luna, iluminando, como estrellas, el camino del viajero perdido.

Estaba atrapado. Encerrado en su mirada, embobado. Y sin darme cuenta, sin darnos cuenta ambos dimos un paso al frente y nos abrazos. Nos abrazos viendo a lo lejos como el sol se escondía lentamente entre las montañas. Nos abrazamos y nos dejamos envolver por la calidez del otro sin saber que ese calor nos protegía y borraba todos los miedos que guardaban nuestros corazones. Que nos envolvía como una llama de pasión, como una llama que brilla en medio de la más profunda oscuridad y nos muestra por dónde ir. Una llama que ilumina la soledad de dos corazones.

En el camino de regreso no hablamos nada, y sin que ella digiera nada supe que mañana debía volver y ayudarla a reparar ese Volkswagen. Porque lo sentía en lo más hondo, ella iba a estar ahí esperándome con su sonrisa orgullosa que al poco tiempos en convertiría en una sonrisa clara y pura, que al poco tiempo se volvería una sonrisa llena de vida en vez de una mueca burlona.

Simplemente, lo sabía.

* * *

Una vez que estuve sobre mi auto en casa de Charlie, donde me estaba hospedando por el momento, apreté un botón y se abrió un pantallita con un teclado. Era mi computadora.

Busqué el informe de Rose y lo abrí y comencé anotando lo siguiente:

"_Comportamiento sospechoso: Gana carrera a Porsche GT3 RS con un Volkswagen 63…"_

Después de todo, ese era mi trabajo. Investigar a la modelo Rosalie Hale que sabía correr un auto tan bien como cualquier agente de la CIA.

Ese era mi trabajo probar su inocencia…

… o su culpabilidad.

* * *

**Sé que no tengo perdón por la demora. **

**Pero pasó esto y aquello.**

**Sinceramente, lo siento.**

**Prometo no volver a demorarme tanto nunca más.**

**Además sufrí de la tan conocida "No inspiración" y no sabía qué hacer, pero ya me ven, lo logré!**

**Y eso. Espero sea de su agrado.**

**Y lo sea o no, ya saben cualquier "lo que sea" existe el botoncito verde. ^^**

**Besoos,**

**Floppita, la misma loca del año pasado :D**

**Lectores: ¬¬ **

**PD: Feliz Año Nuevo Atrasado xD**

**PD2: Todos deben desearle un Feliz cumple a Valivali. ¿Ok? ( Floppita saca un cuchillo de quien sabe dónde y amenaza a la gente)**


End file.
